Le véritable amour
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Pernahkah kau bertemu seseorang yang mempunyai kekurangan? atau seseorang yang sangat sempurna? Akan kubuat kalian mengerti bagaimana si kurang dan si sempurna saling jatuh cinta HUNKAI CHANKAI BAEKKAI KRISKAI LAYKAI SOOKAI . UPDATE, Kamis 22-06-2017!
1. Chapter 1

_**Le véritable amour**_

* * *

 _ **|• © Storyboard •|**_

 _ **PG-13**_

 _ **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship,Fluff.**_

 _ **Note : Dont Like Dont Read It. WARN! BadSumm, Typo, badplot, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Yaoi etc.**_

* * *

 _ **"..If an animal with silence, you can instantly liked. then what about the same with them? Would you love me too?.."**_

_**Hope You'll Enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Happy reading...**_

* * *

Bermata sipit, rambut hitam kecoklatan, kulit putih pucat, dan bertubuh kecil. Itu adalah ciri dari rata-rata pendudukan orang Korea. Tapi berbeda dengan seseorang yang tengah terduduk didepan kaca jendela kamarnya. Seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang kini menonton rintik salju turun berjatuhan di luar rumah. Dia seperti bukan darimanapun di pulau Asri ini. Kulitnya coklat muda Tan dan Mata nya bulat sedang.

Kim Jong In, lulusan _SOPA_ dengan urutan 10 besar siswa terbaik di umur belia berkat kelas akselerasi. Pandai menari, berotak encer, berwajah menarik dan populer. Tapi kepolulerannya itu tidak selalu diikuti hal baik. Seperti yang diketahui, Setiap manusia pasti berkelemahan. Tak terkecuali dirinya, meskipun banyak guru menyanjungnya. Banyak teman yang mendorongnya, pasti akan selalu ada beberapa orang tak menyukainya.

Terlepas dari fisiknya yang berbeda, Jongin selama ini telah mengira dia selalu melakukan dengan benar dan se-baik mungkin. Dia tidak mengerti letak kesalahannya hingga beberapa teman pernah mencela. Tapi sekali lagi..

 _'..Tak ada yang Sempurna.'_

Jongin tersenyum memerhatikan refleksi dirinya di kaca lalu beranjak keluar menutup pintu.

* * *

"Jongiinn, _Hyung_ pulangg! Lihat ini."

Seruan kakak sulung nya terdengar dari lantai bawah. Jongin segera menuruni tangga ingin tahu apa yang dibawa kakaknya itu. Sampai disana, Jongin membulatkan bibirnya berbentuk 'O' . Tak lama dia terkekeh memperhatikan kepala Kakaknya penuh dengan salju.

"Mana ayah? Belum pulang?"

Jongin menggeleng seraya tersenyum membersihkan kepala kakaknya dari timbunan salju. Kakaknya terlihat kepayahan karena tas besar di balik punggungnya. Padahal isinya hanya beberapa buku dan _notebook_.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Akan kubuatkan makan malam." Jongin mengangguk singkat, lalu mengambil alih tas dan jaket kakaknya.

Orang yang dipanggilnya Kakak tadi bernama Kim Jongdae. Jarak diantara mereka sekitar 5 tahun, berarti sekarang umur Kakaknya itu 22 tahun-an? Meski begitu kakaknya masih mengejar ilmu di semester ketiga-nya. Untuk jadi seniman pintar katanya, entahlah hasutan siapa padahal ayah mereka adalah kepala rumah sakit di pusat kota.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi merutuki jaket kakaknya yang ternyata terdapat noda kopi. Pasti si bibir lancip itu ceroboh lagi, _ah dasar.._ Kalau begini terus ayah akan bangkrut kehabisan air.

* * *

"Eh-eh Jongin? Kenapa?"

Jongdae menggaruk kepala nya canggung saat tiba-tiba kerah belakangnya ditarik dan mendapati adiknya telah melipat kedua lengannya dengan raut wajah kesal. Dia tertawa garing mencoba meredakan marah adiknya.

"Ha, err kau tau ya?" Jongin semakin merengut melihat tampang tak berdosa kakaknya. Menyebalkan sekali dia tak tau apa, mencuci jaket tebal ini susah sekali.

Jongin menoleh kesamping, berjalan mendekati lemari es di sudut dapur. Jongdae menggaruk pipinya seakan tau jika adiknya sedang marah. Dia ikut kesana, memeluk Jongin hangat dari belakang. Tubuh adiknya yang tinggi sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit dipeluk. Jongdae mencoba melonggokkan kepalanya kedepan, ber-Aegyeo merayu Jongin. Tapi adiknya yang manis ini terkadang sedikit keras kepala, dia jadi dihiraukan. _Aih.._

"Jongiiin..."  
"—Maaf ya? Jangan marah, _Hyung_ janji tidak diulang lagi. _Arra_?"

Jongin melirik kakaknya ragu, Sedangkan Jongdae terus merayu dengan tatapan memohon. Pemuda tan itu menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengangguk mengelus pipi kakaknya. Kakaknya terlihat senang hingga mengeratkan pelukannya. _Ahh, Sesak._

"Hehe. Kau tunggu di sofa, beberapa menit lagi ramen nya matang."

Jongin mengulas senyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan area dapur. Dia berjalan melewati koridor yang penuh foto, dia melambatkan langkahnya kala tak sengaja menangkap sosok mendiang ibu di foto besar berisi keluarga kecilnya. Jarinya terulur mengusap debu di kaca pigura wajah ibu-nya. Jongin tersenyum mengingat beberapa kenangan dengan sang mendiang, tak banyak kenangan yang mereka punya karena saat di umur Jongin yang ke-empat tahun Sang Ibu ternyata telah pergi selamanya.

"Ayah, Pulang."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kayu, terlihat pria paruh baya dengan jas putih berbalut syal coklat panjang. Dia tersenyum menghampiri ayahnya, Jongin memberikan pelukan selamat datang. Ayahnya tertawa pelan menghadapi sikap kekanakan bawaan Jongin sejak kecil. Pelukan, seingatnya Jongin sangat menyukai pelukan. Itu yang dilakukan mereka semua setiap saatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Membaca buku lagi?"

Jongin meringis mengetahui ayahnya ternyata dapat menebak jalan pikirnya. Jika Jongin perhatikan, Pria yang sangat dihormatinya ini wajahnya telah menua. Kerutan ber-umur kian menghiasi kulit ayahnya, rambutnya sedikit telah memutih. Kedua kantung mata ayahnya pun tak bisa Jongin abaikan. Mungkin Jongin harus mulai mencari pekerjaan, agar ayahnya ini bisa istirahat pulas di ranjangnya. Walaupun tidak ada ijazah kuliah, Jongin sendiri juga tidak yakin akan mendapat pekerjaan semudah memegang sendok.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jongin menggeleng, lalu kembali merengut melirik dapur mengisyaratkan ayahnya untuk melihat sendiri kesana.

Ayahnya tertawa pelan, lalu mengusak rambutnya sayang. Sentuhan halus tangan tua ini, Jongin sangat menyukainya. Tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang melindunginya berkali-kali.

Pria paruh baya itu membawa Jongin ke area dapur, mendapati Jongdae— Putra sulungnya tengah bersenandung dengan celemek di tubuhnya.

"Ya."

 _ **DUK**_

"Ehe— _Aduh_!"

Jongdae mengaduh memegangi kepalanya, dia berbalik terkejut melihat ayahnya tengah berkacak pinggang menatapinya tajam.

"Kau mau adikmu usus buntu? Mie instan itu tidak sehat,Jongdae."

Jongin terkekeh tanpa suara dibalik punggung ayahnya, Sedangkan Jongdae merengut pasrah mendapatkan omelan berdiskon dari ayahnya. Huh, Apa salahnya? Mie kan enak.

"Tapi yah—"

"Tapi apalagi? Kan sudah dibilang masak yang bahannya sehat. Kalau sakit kan ayah juga yang repot."

"Aduh—duh Ayaaaah!"

Jongdae kini mengeluh kesakitan telingannya ditarik oleh ayahnya. Dia melirik pada Jongin yang ternyata masih terkekeh geli. Menyebalkan, awas saja.

"Jongin, tolong aku."

"Jangan dibantu kakakmu yang nakal ini."

Jongin menyerah, kelucuan dan ke childish an kakaknya memang belum hilang. Perutnya sampai terasa kaku kebanyakan tertawa. Jongin mengulurkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ayahnya dari samping dan hanya memperhatikan hukuman Jongdae kakaknya.

"Ah! Sakit! _Appa_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Wooo_!"

Teriakan semangat terdengar hampir keseluruh sudut ruang, ditambahi dengan alunan musik bervolume keras semakin memanasi lantai dansa. Pinggang-pinggang ramping saling bersinggungan mencari pasangan menari. Liarnya gerakan sang Dj disambut antusias pengunjung klub tersebut. Salah seorang lelaki muda berambut dark blonde bertopi lambang 'X' sedang tarik kesana kemari, diperebutkan beberapa gadis kesepian.

"Sehunnn!"

"Oi,Hun! Kau mabuk."

Lelaki yang baru saja dipanggil Sehun itu mendengus kala lengannya ditarik keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis. Lelaki lainnya bertubuh lebih tinggi, mengerang jijik melihat beberapa kali cairan alkhohol hampir menumpahi celana jeans nya. Lalu tak sengaja pula, mata nya menatap merinding pada beberapa pasangan di pojok-pojok sedang bercumbu tanpa malu. Dia tak mengerti kemana hilangnya otak kawan nya ini, kenapa bisa tersesat ke tempat kotor macam ini. Bahkan sekarang sedang mabuk menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Dia jadi tak yakin, manager Hyung akan mentolerir perbuatan Sehun kali ini.

Park Chanyeol, adalah Sahabat sekaligus teman se-grup dari Sehun. Oh Sehun dan dirinya tergabung dalam grup band beranggotakan 6 orang. Dia, Sehun, Kris, Lay, baekhyun dan seorang bernama Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari ini mereka sering cuti libur persiapan comeback mereka tiga bulan mendatang bersamaan dengan konser mereka di Jepang.

Tapi khusus untuk Sehun, Magnae grup mereka yang masih punya tanggungan kuliah. Agensi mereka menambahkan satu bulan lebih untuknya. Menyenangkan sekali hidupnya, sudah maknae, disenangi para sunbae noona, banyak fans etece lah. Tapi, Sebenarnya ada banyak jadwal yang sulit ditolak karena mereka sendiri sedang dalam puncaknya karir.

"Lepas hyung."

"Tidak, kau ini bodoh sekali memilih tempat liburan. Kau sudah enak libur empat bulan, tapi kau habiskan di disini? Encer sekali otakmu sampai tidak tersaring."

"Ah terserah!."

Sehun mulai mengeluhkan kepalanya yang terasa berputar, Chanyeol menerka berapa banyak cairan laknat yang diminumnya. Pemuda tinggi itu tau penyebab anak ini tersesat disini, ada satu hal bodoh membuat bocah ini sok dewasa memasuki tempat yang bahkan dilarang agensi. Biasa lah, alasannya mudah dicari. Chanyeol pikir Sehun sedang patah hati atau tidak, ini hanya pengalihan rasa frustasi dari banyaknya jadwal Sehun.

"Hng, Krystal..Ah, _Shit_."

Chanyeol menghempaskan Sehun ke kursi penumpang, mendengar nama gadis dari bibir Sehun semakin menyakinkannya bahwa maknae gila ini frustasi cintanya pada Krystal itu. Member f(x), salah satu senior mereka. Cantik, menarik, pintar tapi.. Sayang licik. By the way, setahu Nya tak seorang pun staff perusahaan yang menyukai attitude gadis itu. Selain licik, juga sombong. Alah, menyebalkan.

"Krystal lagi. Otakmu memang sudah rusak, gadis macam itu disukai. Cih."

Gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun tak lama dia mengaduh memegangi bahu kirinya yang terpukul Sehun kasar. Kurang ajar.

"Sttt, Stt. Dia sangat cantik."

'Dia memang mabuk..'

Chanyeol memerintahkan orang di kursi supir untuk segera menjalankan mobil. Selang beberapa detik, mobil lamborgini merah itu meninggalkan tanah lapang tempat parkir klub malam itu. Sedangkan tangan kiri nya mengelus pelan surai Sehun, membuat lelaki itu tertidur pulas melupakan rasa mual.

* * *

 **\- N-**

* * *

 _ **BLAM**_

"Kami pulang."

Chanyeol membopong badan kurus Sehun memasuki dorm. Didapatinya beberapa tatapan tajam dari Kris sang leader, Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Kris menghampiri dan ikut membantu Chanyeol membopong Sehun menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya, Leader tampan itu menarik asal kerah Chanyeol.

"Ya! _Gege._ "

"Apa? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan bawa maknae itu ke klub. Bagaimana jika pihak agensi tahu ini?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kaku, bersiul sebentar lalu berlari menaiki tangga menjauhi Kris yang mengamuk padanya. Sang leader berteriak memanggil namun bayangan Chanyeol sudah hilang. Pria China itu menghela nafas, beralih menatap pintu kamar Sehun. Sebenarnya, dia tahu ini bukan karena Chanyeol yang membawa Sehun ke Klub, tapi Sehun sendiri yang sangat keras kepala.

Elusan halus dirasakannya dari belakang, ternyata itu Yixing alias Lay. Dia memalingkan kepalanya pada lelaki ber dimple dibelakangnya ini lalu tak lama bergumam nyaman merasakan elusan disana. Mereka memang menyenangi skinship terkadang hingga membuat banyak kesalah pahaman.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Ini hari libur." Perkataan Yixing hanya dibalas deheman lelah dari pria tinggi didepannya. Dia tersenyum maklum, dia cukup mengerti menjadi leader tidak semudah kedengarannya.

* * *

 ** _Huekk_**!

Sementara itu, Sehun berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya berupa cairan. Efek pusing masih menggerayangi kepalanya, seperti ingin pecah. Sakit sekali.

"Hm?"

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, mata nya pun tak sengaja jatuh pada sebuah pigura kayu kecil dekat nangkas. Memperlihatkan wajahnya tersenyum lebar dengan gadis cantik disamping. Dia memungutnya lalu melempar sembarangan ke dinding.

 _ **Prakk**_

Kaca pigura itu terpecah, serakan sisa pecahan berceceran di lantai marmer hitam dibawahnya. Sehun menatap pecahan itu tanpa minat, kedua tangannya sangat lesu untuk bergerak. Dirinya sama sekali tidak berniat memunguti sisa sampah dibawahnya. Lagipula, ini sudah berakhir. Gadis itu membuatnya seperti ini, Gzz menyedihkan.

"Ahh, pusing. Susu.. Butuh susu."

Sehun memegangi kepala nya, berjalan keluar kamar. Suasana dorm yang mendadak sepi membuatnya sadar, ini sudah lewat jam makan malam. Buktinya, sang ibu sedang bermalasan depan layar tv. Akh, Maksudnya Kyungsoo—D.o. Dia juga harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, karena lagi-lagi merepotkan sang aktor itu. Atau minta ampunan Leader China itu, karena membuatnya gusar di hari libur. Kalian lihat? Dia ini memang maknae yang baik. Sedikit berbeda ( Well, dia sedikit jahil ) dari karangan fans diluar sana yang menyamakannya dengan Kyuhyun—Maknae SJ, Senior mereka.

Sehun melangkah ke lemari es, mencari kotak susu rasa coklat. Sayang, dia hanya menemukan setengah kotak susu cair basi. Menghela nafas, dia harus ikhlas merelakan diri membuangnya.

"Hyungg, Kemana semua Susu-ku?"

D.o menoleh lalu menggidikkan bahu nya tidak tau. Sehun mendesis, orang mata bulat itu bahkan lebih dingin dari es batu. Kejam sekali.

"Bagaimana rasanya patah hati, Maknae?"

Baekhyun datang menepuk keras punggung nya, Sehun meringis mencibir si leadVocal. Baekhyun justru tertawa akan ejekannya sendiri, dia jadi bisa bercermin sekarang. FYI, dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Alasannya lagi-lagi agensi, pahit sekali hidup ini. Haa, dia jadi kasian pada maknae tampan mereka. Padahal wajahnya itu rupawan tapi masih sempatnya diselingkuhi gadis macam Krystal.

Walaupun Baekhyun sendiri tidak membuang fakta bahwa Sehun terlalu naif. Bagaimana mungkin sangat memuja gadis macam Krystal, tidak salah sih. Orang cantik, sesukannya lah.

"Rasanya?" Sehun menampilkan raut berpikir lalu menatap Baekhyun pocker face.

"—Manis manis pahit. Ya, Sakit. You think?" Baekhyun akhirnya terbahak keras. Bertepuk tangan saking senang nya punya teman putus cinta. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, ini lah Hyung nya yang paling berisik setelah Chanyeol. Tapi untuk Tiang Park itu, rasanya orang itu akhir-akhir ini lebih sering bersikap 'normal' .

Setelah puas menggoda Maknae, Baekhyun berlari mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo paksa meminta buatkan makanan, Oh syukurlah bukan hanya dia yang kelaparan. Kyungsoo mengerang kesal, kenapa Teman sekamar nya ini tidak bisa diam barang semenit. Baekhyun hanya tertawa garing mendapat tatapan maut dari Kyungsoo. Dia melebarkan matanya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Ekhem, Mencoba aegyeo dia.

"Uhukk."

Sehun ingin tertawa, sampai menyemburkan air di mulutnya melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang menggelikan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar sebelum berdiri lalu..

"Minggir."

 ** _Duagh_**.

"Ouch, Kyungsoo jahat."

Sehun menyingkir dari dapur, berniat tertawa lepas melihat kejamnya Kyungsoo mendorong kening Baekhyun hingga jatuh terduduk. Tapi urung karena berpapasan dengan Tatapan tajam Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ha Ha, bangun."

Tawa garing Sehun seraya mengulurkan tangan membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Ha, Sehun tolong kau ke supermarket. Kita kehabisan bubuk ramen dan kecap."

Sehun sempat menoleh shock pada Kyungsoo beberapa detik sebelum mendengar tawa cempreng Baekhyun. Dia mendengus tapi tetap berjalan ke rak sepatu dan belajar jadi adik penurut. Tak apa lah, siapa tau ada hiburan di jalan nanti.

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

"Selamat datang, silahkan berbelanja."

Sambutan ramah dari kasir perempuan sama-sekali tidak menarik perhatian Sehun. Idola baru itu lebih tertarik pada jejeran rak-rak snack dan lemari es penuh susu. Kebetulan, stock Susu nya habis. Kasir perempuan tadi mengerutkan bibirnya kecewa tidak mendapat lirikan dari bias. Susah memang, tapi orang tampan kan sesukanya.

Sehun segera melangkah ke rak bumbu mencari bubuk ramen juga kecap. Setelah itu, sibuk memilih susu mana yang dibeli. Sedangkan dari arah pintu masuk, Seorang remaja dengan lugunya mengangguk menyahuti sapaan si kasir lalu beralih mengambil keranjang biru.

"Hari ini mau beli apa, Jongin?"

Jongin melebarkan matanya mengetahui kasir manis tadi mengajaknya bicara. Dengan panik dia langsung menunjuk rak mie instan dan stand pendingin berisi sayur mayur. Sang kasir mengangguk mengerti lalu mengulas senyum ramah. Dilain tempat Sehun melonggokkan kepalanya, mengecek apa kasir itu bicara sendiri atau tidak. Tapi ia lalu mengangguk paham ternyata ada orang lain disini, syukurlah dipikirnya kasir itu gila.

Jongin menelusuri rak mie, dia mengingat apa saja pesanan Jongdae kakaknya. Mie ini, mie itu, itu juga. Banyak sekali, rata-rata semua nya level kepedasannya tinggi. Dasar, kalau sakit bagaimana?

"Permisi, bisa minggir?"

 ** _Srekk_**

 _Eh_?

Jongin menjatuhkan mie instan nya, dia terlalu terkejut mendengar suara berat seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan kikuk, Jongin mengambil mie nya lalu minggir beberapa meter tanpa menatap siapa itu. Sehun mengangkat alisnya aneh, lalu menggeleng remeh kemudian berjalan menuju kasir. Benar kata Kris, anak muda sekarang aneh-aneh. Bahkan tingkat kesopanannnya berkurang.

Jongin kembali ketempatnya, menunduk sebentar Sebelum pergi mengambil beberapa Tomat dan ikut menyusul si pemilik suara berat tadi ke kasir.

Sampai dikasir, Jongin harus mendongak untuk melihat tingginya lelaki didepannya. Bahunya tegap bidang, rambut abu-abu yang justru terlihat seperti anime kesukaan Jongdae.  
"Semua nya, 27,000 Won." si kasir memberikan Senyum manisnya, berharap pria tampan ini akan jatuh hati. Tapi sayang Sehun saja tidak meliriknya.

"27? Mahal sekali. Bagaimana dengan, 20,000 Won?"

 _Ung?_

Jongin mengintip dari belakang, penasaran kenapa lelaki ini tidak selesai membayar. Dari samping, Jongin terkejut teringat seseorang setelah melihat rupa Sehun.

"Aa, sepertinya tidak bisa tuan."

"Ah, sial." Sehun mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya dalam hati. Mendengar itu, dengan panik Jongin mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang won lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin dan uang itu bergantian tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"Jongin menggeleng cepat, lalu masih menekankan uang seharga 7,000 won itu pada Sehun.

Si kasir yang sedari tadi menonton, akhirnya sedikit mengerti maksud Jongin. Dia tersenyum menjelaskan maksud Jongin pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedikit kesal kenapa Jongin tidak berbicara saja agar lebih mudah. Merepotkan.

"Ah, Tuan? Maksud Jongin mungkin ingin meminjami mu 7,000 Won."

"Benarkah?"Sehun menatap terkejut pada Jongin hingga membuat remaja itu menunduk cepat menghindari _eye contact._

Anggukan kecil Jongin membuahkan Senyum tipis Sehun karena bersyukur dia tidak jadi mengembalikan beberapa susu kotaknya. Ah, mungkin remaja ini adalah salah satu fans nya. Oho, tentu saja. Dia kan terkenal.

"Baiklah, terima kas—Hey."

Jongin mengabaikan senyum tampan Sehun lalu mendesak maju menggeser Sehun. Lewat tatapannya, Jongin seolah menyuruh kasir itu cepat menghitung belanjaannya. Si kasir mengerti dan langsung menghitung semua nya, Belanjaan Jongin hanya tomat dan beberapa mie instan seperti sebelumnya. Harga totalnya sekitar 15,000 Won. Jongin langsung membayarnya lalu berlari keluar setelah mengambil plastik belanjaan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termangu bingung karena merasa baru kali ini ada Fans yang bahkan tidak mengharapkan senyumnya?

Oh ya, anak itu tadi siapa namanya?

"Ah, Jongin."Gumam Sehun mencoba mengingatnya. Dia berharap bisa membayar hutang 7,000 Won ini, jika ketahuan manager bisa dipenggal dia. A, iya dia harus pulang sekarang.

 _'Tampan..dia, masih tampan.'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ **Haloha, bawa cerita lagi. Padahal ada yg blm end. :v saya cuma mau menghargai ide biar gk hilang. Ayo tebak, Jongin siapa Sehun siapa? ^^ akhirnya saya bisa ngepost ff ini. kyk ff sebelumnya, love at first sight. tokohnya naive. saya harap kakak kakak sekalian bisa menyukainya,**_  
 _ **buat yang mau berteman dengan saya, boleh add fb saya - Eka Syafa'a-**_

 _ **thanks for your reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Le véritable amour #2**

 **KimJongIn**  
 **OhSeHun**  
 **ParkChanYeol**  
 **ByunBaekHyun**  
 **DoKyungSoo**  
 **ZhangYiXing**

 **WuYifan**

 **?**  
 **KimJongDae**

 **Hurt/ComFort || Fluff-Romance || Family || Life || Fiction.**

 **PG-16**

 **WARN!DLDR!Yaoi!BoysL ove!BoyXBoy!ShounenA i!CrackCouple.**

* * *

 **Oo**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Oo**

* * *

Sore yang dingin di awal bulan desember, membuat pria tinggi pucat berteriak tertahan karena kedinginan. Tanpa pakaian penghangat, dia nekat berlari ke kedai ramyun dekat dorm. Dia bernafas lega setelah mendudukan pantatnya dikursi hangat dalam kedai. Karena D.o dia tidak bisa bergelung nyaman di kasur. Andai saja jika salah satu Hyung nya tau,betapa malasnya dia keluar ruangan hanya untuk membelikan pria pendek itu dua bungkus ramyun panas.

Setelah mendapatkan bungkusan ramyun, Sehun berteriak pada sang penjual yang bernama paman Yang lalu segera berlari ke basement dorm. Aih, dingin. Ukh dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah, ini. Hyung."

D.o tersenyum menepuk kepala sang maknae tanda terima kasih, Sehun memang adik yang baik tapi kadang keterlaluan juga. Meski begitu, karena dia yang termuda, dia jadi terlalu banyak menerima kasih sayang. Di natal nanti, sudah dipastikan berapa banyak kotak yang akan di buka Sehun.

"Gomawo. Kau mau?"

Sehun menggeleng menggosok hidungnya yang merah. Walaupun ini belum memasuki musim dingin, ternyata pikiran dangkal Sehun salah. Kota Seoul justru sekarang sangat dingin di luar. D.o mengangguk membawa bungkusan ramyun ke dapur. Tersisa satu, disimpannya di meja. Mungkin Baekhyun atau Chanyeol mau memakannya nanti.

"Soo Hyung. Dingiin." Sehun menggigil seperti anak kecil, berlebihan sekali.

"Mandi air panas sana."

"AKHH!"

Sehun menurut dan langsung berlari ke kamar dengan diiringi teriakan tertahan. D.o yang mengernyit bingung antara berkonsentrasi pada ramyun atau teriakan Sehun. Baru dipuji, maknae satu itu sudah menyebalkan lagi.

"HUA! HYUNG! PAAANAS!"

"YAK!"

D.o membanting sumpit, dia balas berteriak. Kapan dia makannya ini. jarang-jarang dia marah, kecuali jika itu Baekhyun. Si lead vocal itu sering menguji sabarnya. Sekarang simaknae juga tertular.

* * *

"Jongin.. Sedang apa?"

Sebuah kepala menyembul dibalik pintu kayu kamar Jongin. Mendengar suara nyaring itu, tentu tanpa melihatpun Jongin tau itu kakaknya. Dia berbalik mengulas senyum.

Saat Jongdae memanggil, kebetulan Jongin sedang membaca koran. Ini diluar kebiasaannya karena dia tidak menyukai koran. Jongdae melompat ke atas ranjang adiknya, membuat Jongin memukul pahanya pertanda kesal. Jongdae jadi gemas sendiri melihat wajah manis adiknya, apalagi mata bulat itu menukik menatapnya tajam. A menggemaskan sekali.

"Aaaa"

Jongin berteriak kesal karena jemari nakal kakaknya sudah merambat pipi nya. Jongdae mencubit pipi Jongin lalu menggerakkan kanan-kiri dengan tawa pelan.

"Hehe, sudah jangan marah."

Jongin mengangguk, hanya mengangguk. Kedua matanya terfokus sepenuhnya pada setiap iklan di koran. Jongdae tersenyum kecut, tak seharusnya begini. Tak seharusnya adik manis nya hidup seperti ini. Tanpa suara. Dia merasa tidak berguna, dan tidak mampu melindungi Jongin.

"Jongin, kau mau masuk kuliah? Kau bisa punya banyak teman nanti."

Jemari tangan Jongin berhenti, dia memberi jeda sesaat sebelum menoreh senyum pada kakaknya. Mengatakan semua baik-baik saja lewat mata nya. Dia memang ingin punya banyak teman. Tapi untuk ke universitas, sepertinya itu lebih sulit daripada mencari teman. Dia butuh bersuara nanti jika wawancara masuk universitas. Sedangkan sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang melibatkan dirinya kehilangan suara. Hanya bisa berteriak. Mengerikan.

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk mantab. Dia takkan mempersulit hidupnya lagi dengan berkuliah. Tak apa jika otak dan nilai nya sia-sia. Lebih baik begini saja, Ada ayahnya dan kakaknya. Dia takkan kesepian dengan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri. Ok?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa memperhatikan punggung kakaknya pergi. Dia tak berkedip menatap lembaran kertas koran yang tengah dibacanya.

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Tes**_

Ternyata dia benar-benar kesepian. Airmata nya tiba-tiba menetes membasahi kertas. Dia berkedip-kedip menahan laju airmata nya. Jongin mengusap pipinya, tersenyum menghibur diri. Benar. Apa yang dikhawatirkan nya? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dia memejamkan mata mengingat siluet ibu tercinta.

 _'Semua akan baik-baik saja, nak.'_

* * *

"Kenapa kau taruh itu disitu, hyung? Bukan. Ya! Ah, benar disitu."

Seorang mendengus kesal karena telah diperintah oleh pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar, artis yang dibimbingnya. Chanyeol menatap setiap sudut ruang yang rencana nya akan menjadi tempat banyak meja dan kursi disana. Dia bertepuk tangan, senang karena semua sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan sebelumnya.

Selain menjadi idol grub, Chanyeol telah meminta izin pada pihak agensi guna membangun sebuah cafe di myeondong. Cafe dengan tema vintage yang diimpikannya sejak lama. Dia sendiri yang men-design sudut-sudut terpenting Cafe dibantu oleh sang manager—Kim Heechul. Ternyata manager nya sangat mahir menata ruang dan memadu padankan warna. Dia juga mengambil beberapa masukan dari sang maknae, salah satunya memakai tema berbeda di setiap ruang namun masih bersambung dengan tema utama Yaitu Vintage.

Untuk urusan chef dan lalala urusan dapur, Chanyeol sudah menyerahkannya pada sang sahabat—Im Yoona. Wanita itu baru menikah tahun lalu, dengan paras cantiknya siapa yang tahu jika dia lebih senang memainkan pisau. Ibu dan kakak perempuannya nanti juga ikut bergabung mengurus Cafe nya.

"Hyung, kurang ke kiri. Auh, dasar. Bukan disitu. Yak! Hyung."

"Haish, Kau cerewet. Kerjakan sendiri."

Chanyeol memberi tanda v, dia hanya bercanda. Managernya hari ini sangat sensitiv, dia tau karena baru beberapa menit yang lalu dua pacar managernya datang dan secara bersamaan menampar wajah sang manager. Uhh, sakit kelihatannya. Haha, dia tak mau merasakannya.

"Selesai."

"Yey!"

Heechul terkapar pada sofa panjang dekat rest room. Dia kelelahan karena seharian membantu Chanyeol menata Cafe yang tidak ada habisnya. Dari hal kecil-ke besar. Anak itu terus memerintah dengan nada menyebalkan. Jika bukan suruhan orang Agensi, dia tak sudi melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan ini. Ah benar-benar.

Chanyeol datang lagi, menyuguhkan lemon tea untuk managernya yang kelelahan. Dia terkekeh karena sang manager telah tertidur karena lelah. Mungkin besok dia akan mentraktir nya beberapa botol soju dan tteokbokki. Setelah melihat Jam, Chanyeol mendesah lega karena telah menyelesaikan semua. Em, terkecuali..satu hal. Cafe ini jelas butuh beberapa karyawan dan pelayan. Tapi untunglah karena sang nunna kesayangan, membantunya lewat beberapa iklan yang disebar lewat koran dan situs online.

Kriinggg.

"Huh?"

Secara reflek Chanyeol berdiri, menghampiri pintu masuk. Tak mungkin jika itu adalah pelanggan, karena jelas ada tulisan 'tutup' di etalase. Atau.. A-atau?

"Selamat datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah pada err, seorang remaja berbahu sempit yang diakuinya.. Sangat..

"A?"Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya, dan saat tegak. Astaga..

Manis sekali.

PLAKK!

"Jangan melamun. Kau terpesona padanya?"

Heechul memukul kepala Chanyeol dari belakang, menyindirnya malas. Chanyeol merengut mengelus kepala, sialan tadi itu sakit sekali. Lagian, kenapa manager-nim jahat sekali berbicara terang-terangan seperti tadi. Dia kan jadi malu, apalagi remaja itu menunjukkan wajah terkejut yang menggemaskan.

Heechul mengulas senyum pada remaja tan didepannya, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai designer terkenal yang merangkap sebagai manager idol grup. Jongin menunduk gugup, matanya bahkan berkeliaran ke berbagai benda yang dilihat. Inilah sikap nya saat bertemu orang baru.

Heechul mengernyit karena remaja didepannya tidak menyahut satupun ucapannya. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol yang juga penasaran. Mungkin remaja ini kurang sadar dengan tata krama, tidak menjawab perkataan orang yang lebih tua. Tak sopan.

"Ng?"

Mengartikan pandangan dua orang didepannya, Jongin lantas terburu mengeluarkan nota kecil dari saku celana. Menunjukan beberapa kalimat yang kata kakaknya akan berhasil membuat nya mendapat pekerjaan. Heechul mengangguk paham, dia melirik Chanyeol tanpa minat. Rupanya anak kesayangan Lee-Sajangnim benar-benar tengah kasmaran. Lihat tatapannya itu, menjijikan.

"Kau mencari pekerjaan?" Jongin tentu mengangguk antusias, Heechul mendesah canggung. Kalau di tatap imut seperti ini, mana tega dia menolak. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol memang butuh pelayan dan karyawan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tanya orang disana, namanya Park Chanyeol. Aku pergi sebentar."

Heechul menunjuk Chanyeol yang gelagapan karena dipandang Jongin. Pria berambut blonde itu lantas menyeringai mengejek Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari Cafe. Tinggal mereka berdua. Jongin dipersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu menggaruk pipinya, tak tau harus memulai darimana. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat satu pekerja secepat ini. Kiranya dua-tiga hari lagi, tapi syukurlah. Dia melihat Jongin menulis sesuatu di nota. Chanyeol baru sadar jika remaja ini tunawicara. Sayang sekali , dia ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Ya memang manusia tak ada yang sempurna.

 _ **'—Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku melihat iklanmu dikoran. Boleh aku melamar sebuah pekerjaan?—'**_

Chanyeol membaca nya dengan ekspresi geli. Mencoba maklum karena yang melamar pekerjaan padanya sekarang adalah bocah, jadi dia mengerti.

"Kau tidak bersekolah?" Jongin menggeleng melempar senyum, menulis huruf hangul yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah lulus SMA.

Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja. Sekali liat,dia tau berapa umur Jongin. Remaja ini sekiranya masih 17 atau 18 tahun. Bukankah itu terlalu muda untuk lulus bangku menengah atas? Wah pintar sekali.

"Tidak berkuliah?"Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin bekerja disini?" Wajah lucu Chanyeol saat bertanya, mengingatkan Jongin pada Kakaknya. Pria itu punya ekspresi konyol yang tampan. Jadi dia tertawa pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kau diterima, mulai besok kau bisa bekerja."

Ini wawancara pertama keduanya, Chanyeol baru kali ini mewawancarai seseorang. Biasanya dia yang diburu untuk wawancara. Dilain sisi, Jongin senang karena ternyata mencari pekerjaan tak sesulit yang dikatakan Jongdae. Ah, apa kakaknya berbohong?

 ** _"—Terima kasih. Park Chanyeol sshi—"_**

Chanyeol tertawa mengangguk, Walau tanpa bicara. Berinteraksi dengan Jongin membuatnya semangat menunggu satu tulisan lain untuk dibaca. Lagipula remaja ini manis, tidak membuatnya bosan atau jengah. Berbeda dari yang lain. Mungkin jika sempat, dia akan mengenalkan Jongin pada lima member lainnya. Terutama Sehun. Si maknae bodoh itu bisa diajari Jongin nanti. Aa, tapi kapan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hau, hai hao, hallo.  
Readers atau siders makasih uda baca ini. Hayoloh kejadian apa yg bikin suara jongin ilang? Tebak yuk. ^^ siapa tau bener. Hehe. saya tahu ini pendek. saya janji buat brusaha manjangin lagi. yoosh!Semangat

Thanks for your reading.^^}/


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin berjalan melewati kawasan pertokoan, melintasi trotoar yang padat akan pejalan kaki juga pedagang makanan. Hampir malam, tapi pemuda manis itu tidak mau pulang terlalu cepat. Ini masih pukul tujuh. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat dari layar ponselnya. Oh ya, tambahan juga 5 pesan dan 3 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongdae kakaknya.

Entahlah, hari ini Jongin ingin sedikit berjalan-berjalan. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Jongdae khawatir—apalagi ayahnya. Pria itu sangat sayang padanya. Hanya saja Jongin tak pernah keluar rumah kecuali ada alasan. Baru kali ini ada keinginan melihat gedung-gedung di kota tempat tinggalnya, Seoul.

Kenapa berjalan, kenapa bukan motor atau mobil?

Walaupun diumur Jongin, dia sudah mendapat SIM saat hari kelulusan. Jongin tidak pernah menggunakan benda itu untuk mengemudi kendaraan seperti yang ayahnya suruh. Pria itu khawatir Jongin lelah jika terlalu sering berjalan kaki bahkan jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Tak masalah, dia sudah terbiasa dan menyukai nya.

Selain itu—Jongin tak mau mengingat kekecelakaan ibunya dulu.

Ah, Sekitar dua jam yang lalu, dia baru pulang dari cafe Chanyeol. Sekarang Jongin mulai berfikir jika wajah Chanyeol mirip dengan seorang pria di papan iklan merk ice cream didepannya. Dia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan iklan itu baik-baik.

"O—"

Kedua mata Jongin membulat, apa yang dilihatnya memang Park Chanyeol. Orang yang beberapa jam lalu menerimanya bekerja di cafe nya. Oh tunggu, Jongin baru mengingatnya sekarang. Pria sebelum Chanyeol mengaku sebagai manager grup band dan designer.

 _'..H-hun hyung?'_

Dan tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari papan iklan itu selain wajah seorang lelaki tersenyum disamping Chanyeol. Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia ingin menemui lelaki itu lagi. Jongin merindukan lelaki itu—ingin bertatap muka seperti tempo hari. Saat tak sengaja bertemu di supermarket tak jauh dari rumahnya. Itu pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

* * *

 **HUNKAI FFAN**

* * *

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongdae yang melihatnya antusias. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, yang sudah tentu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang menghiburnya di rumah sakit saat dirinya dirawat saat kanak-kanak.

"Ha! Jongin!"

"Aa!"

Jongin memekik lalu tak lama memukul bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek. Jongdae menertawainya setelah berseru tiba-tiba tepat disamping telinga. Hyungnya meminta maaf setelah Jongin merengut dan membuang muka.

Jongin melirik Jongdae dari ekor matanya, lelaki itu memberinya pelukan erat dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ayolah, kau tau jika hyung hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku."

Jongin menggeleng.

" _Pretty pleaseee with cherry strawberry_ , Nini."

Jongin akhirnya kembali menatap hyungnya. Dia bisa apa jika Jongdae memanggilnya dengan pet name pemberian sang mendiang umma.

Detik selanjutnya, Jongin berteriak kecil karena pelukan Jongdae seperti cekikan. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Jongdae terkikik melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tak tahan jika sehari saja tidak mengganggu adiknya yang manis ini.

"Ok. Sekarang beritahu aku. Apa kau diterima? Dimana? Dan sebagai apa?"

Jongdae bertanya dengan nada antusias, ya dia penasaran akan hasilnya. Jongin dan kekurangannya—coba pikir.. Belahan bumi mana di era modern ini yang tidak membutuhkan sebuah hm? Kesempurnaan?

Tapi bicara tentang keduanya, Jongdae pikir Jongin tidak memiliki satupun kekurangan. Adiknya itu punya satu ayah dan kakak laki laki yang sangat menyayanginya, dia pintar selalu juara kelas bahkan adiknya pernah loncat kelas. Wajahnya tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya tinggi ramping seperti model. Bahkan kulit kecoklatannya terlihat sexy.

Tapi hanya satu hal fatal. Jika dulu Jongin tidak terlibat kecelakaan yang lalu, dia bisa bicara. Mengeluarkan suara tanpa rasa takut. Adiknya yang manis ini takkan mengalami trauma dan—menyimpan suara nya. Ya.. Jongin bukan tunawicara. Hanya entahlah.. Dia seperti enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Jongdae dan ayahnya takut jika Jongin masih membisu dan sama sekali tidak bicara. Karena diagnosa mengatakan jika adiknya bisa benar-benar lupa untuk bicara.

Dia melihat Jongin menulis di nota kecil dan menunjukan padanya sebuah tulisan rapi.

 _ **'Ya aku diterima. Tempatnya rahasia. Hanya pelayan.'**_

"See? Pesanku tadi berguna kan. Haha sudah pasti. Hyungmu ini jeniu—aww!Jonginn. Jangan memukul kakakmu."

Sebelum mendengar lebih banyak keangkuhan kakaknya yang kambuh, Jongin memukul lengan nya. Tidak keras hanya pukulam biasa yang dipikirnya masih termasuk pelan. Jongdae hanya berlebihan.

 _"Ok-ok. Then, What about your first.. Um your new boss?"_

Jongin membeku beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dia jadi mengingat wajah bossnya, Park Chanyeol adalah boss nya mulai besok dan dia mungkin teman Sehun. Dia lelaki tapi.. Entah kenapa pipinya panas sekarang.

"Eyy, kenapa wajahmu yang malu-malu inii? Apa boss mu itu tampan?"

Jongin tetap menjauhi wajah Jongdae yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Dia mengangkat bahunya sebagai gesture tidak tahu.

Jongdae menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia hanya menggoda adiknya sedikit, sebelum berdiri mengusak sayang surai Jongin.

"Sudah malam. Kau mau tidur atau kumasakan sesuatu?"

Jongin menepuk ranjang, berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk sekarang. Jongdae mengerti. Dia mengucap 'goodnite' lalu segera keluar menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

* * *

 _ **10.09 KST**_

Jongin mengintip dari celah pintu dapur, mata mencari letak meja nomor 5. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Sejak dua jam lalu sebenarnya. Tapi dia gugup sekarang. Dia tangannya terdapat nampan besi berisi Empat gelas greentea dan sepiring lasagna porsi besar.

Jongin berjalan mengantar pesanan ke meja yang diduduki empat perempuan—mungkin lebih tua dari nya. Setelah menarun menu makanan di meja, Jongin ingin pergi ke dapur secepatnya.

"Tunggu, boleh kami tau nama mu?" pinta salah satu dari mereka.

Jongin menulis huruf hangul dari namanya di nota kecil. Lalu memberinya pada empat perempuan itu. Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi gemas mereka padanya. Tak sadar dia menunduk meremas nampan erat.

"Terima kasih, _Jonginnie_."

Mata Jongin berkedip kemudian dengan kikuk berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Dia menghindari tatapan jahil dari Heechul hyung. Pria itu yang mengatur cafe karena Chanyeol akan datang lebih lambat.

"Hei-hei. Kau menjadi primadona disini rupanya. Mereka mengajakmu berfoto?" Jongin mengangguk menanggapi godaan Heechul lalu segera berlari memasuki dapur.

Heechul terkekeh pelan, memang sejak cafe ini dibuka untuk umum. Banyak fans Chanyeol datang berkunjung untuk seledar berharap bertemu dengan idolanya. Dan nyatanya mereka harus kecewa karena Chanyeol belum datang. Tapi saat beberapa pelayan keluar dari dapur guna menanyakan pesanan, Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Jongin membuka pintu dapur, langsung bertemu tatap dengan salah satu juru masak didalam. Jin Hyung—baru mengenal dua jam yang lalu— menghampirinya dengan senyum jahil. Pria itu menaruh dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepotong kue red velvet di nampan Jongin.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi idola, Jongin?" goda pria itu pada Jongin yang langsung berbalik badan malu.

"Ah baiklah. Antar itu kelantai atas, meja nomor 32. Arra?" Jongin mengangguk.

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

Jongin menaiki tangga, kelantai atas cafe yang didominasi warna merah dan hitam. Kata Heechul hyung, lantai atas cafe tidak digunakan untuk umum. Termasuk private dan untuk beberapa orang saja.

Kepala Jongin tak berhenti menoleh kesana kemari mencari letak meja nomor 32. Ah itu dia.

Tapi..

"Aa..ukh."

Kaki Jongin tidak bergerak saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah duduk di meja itu. Matanya menatap lurus pada salah satu orang disana.

Chanyeol melihat Jongin termangu di samping tangga, dia melambai seolah menyuruh Jongin mendekat mengantarkan pesanannya dengan Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh pelan memperhatikan tingkah lucu salah satu pegawainya. Tak sadar jika kekehannya itu mengundang tanya seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau menertawai apa?" Tanya Sehun menatap aneh hyungnya. Dia mendengus mendapat gelengan dari Chanyeol.

"Cihh."

Sebuah tangan tan terulur ditengah meja, menaruh makanan dan minuman mereka diatasnya. Sehun tak sengaja melihat wajah pelayan itu. Lalu terkejut beberapa detik.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk kaku, dia menatap lantai dibawahnya sebelum berbalik menuruni tangga jika bukan sesuatu yang menahan lengannya. Lelaki tan itu berbalik menatap tangan siapa yang menahannya.

"Tunggu."

Chanyeol memandang sang maknae bingung. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Kau mengenalnya hun?" Sehun mengangguk dengan sorot mata yang menatap lurus pada Jongin.

"Kau..yang kemarin?"

Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Dia menahan senyumnya karena tak menyangka Sehun mengenalinya. Wajah pria itu masih sama seperti dulu, hanya tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan rahangnya lebih tegas. Sehun sangat tampan.

"Aku berhutang padamu kan?"

"Ey—tunggu sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau berhutang apa hun?"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah bingung dia tak tahan mendengar Sehun berbicara apa yang tidak dia mengerti. Pria itu menatap Jongin yang masih belum bereaksi dengan genggaman tangan Sehun. Chanyeol dengan menyembunyikan kekesalannya, dia menarik lepas tangan Sehun dan Jongin lalu kembali duduk.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol menatap sangsi pada arah lain tidak menghiraukan pekikan kesal Sehun padanya. Dan Jongin hanya diam menatap dua orang pria didepannya. Ralat, matanya terfokus penuh pada.. Pria yang dipikirkan nya semalam.

Sehun.

 _'H-hun hyung..'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RnR/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **tbc  
**

* * *

Hai, comeback. Di hari terakhir desember.

Aku gk dapet inspirasi berhari-hari. Jadinya iseng searching ke asian fanfic nemu recc ff bottKai. Kebanyakam ff rate m tapi sumpahhhh bahasa inggris nya membuatku terpesona #Plak . walau rate m alurnya manis banget. Jadinya aku stuck di sana sampe dua tiga hari gk selese baca. Bahkan di sana ada ff Kaisoo tapi D.O jadi seme. Bisa bayangin..

Itu sebabnya jadi lupa nerusin ff saya haha keasikan baca ff disana. Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Le véritable amour**

. **.**

 **.**

 **[#04]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Kim Jong in**

 **.**

 **.**

 **as Pairing**

 **Idol!AU || Romance || Friendship || Bit!Family**

 **Warn::**  
 **BoysLove*Yaoi*Typos* Etc**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read!**

* * *

 **Enjoy^°^**

* * *

Jongin berkeringat dingin, dia memainkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Gugup. Oh tentu saja, dia diapit pria tampan sekarang. _Poin_ _plus_ , mereka adalah idol.

"Jadi.." Suara berat Chanyeol memecah suasana canggung, "Kau bukan _fans_ kami?"

Jongin mengangguk, dia tetap menunduk menghindari tatapan boss nya. Sehun telah menjelaskan kenapa pria itu mengenalnya, Jongin sedikit kecewa berpikir Sehun sudah ingat padanya.

Chanyeol mendesah—Sayang sekali. Padahal dia sangat berharap Jongin adalah salah satu fans mereka. Dia pun bersandar pada sandaran sofa mininalis. Pria tinggi itu melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian secara bergantian menatap Jongin dan Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau meminjamkan uangmu?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba merebut perhatian Jongin. Tapi lelaki itu terus menunduk.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol, Dia berpikir andai dia berkata bahwa Sehun adalah teman saat dirinya masih kecil.. apa mereka percaya? Lagipula Sehun juga tidak mengetahui apapun, pria itu sepertinya lupa.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kau..Aneh." Sehun bergumam untuk didengar Jongin. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh melihat tingkah gugup Jongin di pertemuan kedua mereka. "Mungkin, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, membuat ekspresi menggemaskan ketika dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Dia tidak berubah.

Jongin tidak sadar tengah menatap Sehun berharap-harap, hal itu tak luput dari mata Chanyeol yang memicing curiga. Tentu saja dia sangat berharap Sehun akan mengingatnya, walau setidaknya hanya sedikit.

Lama menunggu. Jongin sedikit kesal, dia menunjukkan ekspresi merengut lalu menghilangkannya.

Sehun menarik nafas, mengetukkan jarinya di permukaan meja. Dia menatap Jongin dengan kerutan di kening. Tampaknya dia terlalu berusaha.

"Kukira tidak. Kau siapa ya?"

 _'Oh? astaga.. anak ini—'_

"Akh! _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan guna menoyor kepala Sehun cukup keras. Pria pucat itu mengaduh memegangi kepala. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendengus, dia membuang muka pada Jongin. Secara otomatis dia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja sekarang. Omong-omong, dia Sehun. Maknae menyebalkan. jadi maafkan dia, kadang anak ini sedikit lola. haha."

Chanyeol tertawa garing agar bisa melihat pegawainya itu ikut tertawa. Dan sepertinya tidak mengecewakan. Jongin tersenyum padanya, Dia mengangguk mempersilahkan Jongin pergi setelah laki-laki itu membungkuk singkat.

Setelah punggung Jongin hilang dari pagar sisi tangga, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Senyumnya masih belum mau dilunturkannya meskipun Sehun tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "apa? Apa yang apa?" dia balas bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Dia kesal perihal Chanyeol yang baru saja mempermalukannya didepan Jongin. Sehun hanya tak mau Jongin berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia kan public figure.

Chanyeol malah melebarkan senyumnya, "Dia manis, ya kan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, dia tak percaya menjadi member terdekat Chanyeol. Kalau dipikir bagaimana bisa mereka bersahabat sekarang?

"Ya, Lalu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama." Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia mengelus tengkuknya malu. "Kemarin dia melamar pekerjaan, Dengan wajah lugu masuk kedalam cafe ini. Senyumnya manis, Sehun! astaga.. Jantungku berdegub sekarang."

Sehun tahu jika Park Chanyeol didepannya sekarang sedang gila. Pria bertelinga peri itu hampir membuat bibirnya sendiri berbusa. Dia terus bercerita tetang beruntungnya dia bertemu Jongin, betapa manisnya Jongin, betapa menggemaskannya ia.. Jongin,Jongin dan Jongin.

"..Kudengar Jongin disukai pengunjung caf—"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Bisa stres ringan jika mendengar kicauan Chanyeol, pria itu biasanya menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk bercerita ini-itu. Ah tidak, dia tidak bisa stres sekarang. Dia punya penggemar. Dia punya adik kecil yang disayanginya di rumah orang tuanya. Tapi..

Sehun sekali lagi menatap putus asa pria didepannya. Dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali.

"..Kau harus tahu, Dia it—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, karena kedua matanya melotot terkejut melihat wajah Sehun yang stoic serta mulutnya yang dibekap.

"Aku kesini untuk berkunjung, bukan mendengarmu bercerita pegawaimu. Ok?" Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol dan kembali duduk.

"Ah, Begini lebih baik.." Desah Sehun tenang, dia meminum minumannya dengan senyum puas yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

'Dasar _maknae_..'Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Menggeleng melihat perilaku Sehun yang seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia mendengus, namun tak lama ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar.."

* * *

Jongin menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu, dia berbelok memasuki area dapur. Dari dalam Heechul terkejut melihat Jongin berlari kearahnya dengan wajah yang samar-samar terlihat merona. Pria itu tertawa menggunakan tubuhnya menghadang Jongin yang hendak masuk.

"Anak manis, Kau kenapa?"

Jongin menatap Heechul dengan mata bulatnya, dia membuka bibirnya namun tak ada satupun suara keluar dari sana. Maka sebagai gantinya, dia menggeleng.

Heechul malah terkekeh, dia tergoda menyentuh pipi gemil Jongin dan mencubitnya pelan. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin, Namun Heechun tidak begitu keberatan menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya. Salah sendiri manis begini..

"Kau pasti sudah bertemu Sehun diatas. kan?" Kelopak mata Jongin berkedut, Mendengar nama itu dia menatap penasaran pada Heechul.

"Dia maknae kami, Sayang. Pipi mu memerah. apa karena diatas ada pheromone dua orang tampan?"

Jongin menggeleng. Dia menyelinap masuk dari celah kosong di samping Heechul. Pria itu malah tertawa melihat Jongin yang tergopoh memasuki dapur. Dia menunggu didekat meja kasir. Memperhatikan siapa saja yang menjadi pembeli di sini. Dia mendesis menyebut Chanyeol.

Ruangan ini luas, diisi banyak meja dan kursi kayu juga besi. Dan kini semua itu terisi oleh siswi SMA. Heechul tidak heran. Diantara member EXO lainnya, Chanyeol yang paling banyak memiliki penggemar kalangan putri dibawah umur.

"Jongin?"

Jongin meremas nampan dengan wajah kalut. Dia takut pada Heechul. Tidak tau kenapa. Pria itu seram, bicaranya selalu seenaknya, dan Heechul hari ini sudah sepuluh kali mencubit pipinya.

Heechul menyeringai melihat Jongin berbalik menghampirinya, Benar-benar penurut. Seperti anjing saja.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Shift mu hanya sampai sore, sayang. Besok kembali lagi jam setengah enam. Ok?"

Jongin merasa bingung mendengarnya namun dia tidak bereaksi apapun saat Heechul mengambil alih nampan berisi orange juice dan mini pizza. Dia melihat Zelo disampingnya, lelaki itu mengangguk menuruti perintah Heechul menggantikan Jongin.

Heechul malah tertawa melihatnya, "Kau bingung?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Chanyeol yang menyuruhku, sayang. Naa, Ssa! pulang. Hati-hati di jalan."

Heechul mendorong Jongin ke ruang staf, menyuruhnya cepat-cepat berganti pakaian dan pergi. Jongin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut walau wajahnya linglung.

* * *

Jongin merapatkan mantelnya, walau ini bukan musim dingin lagi tapi bulu kuduknya berdiri. Udara kota Seoul di sore hari memang sejuk. kadang seperti es.. apalagi ini juga termasuk awal tahun.

Dia melewati trotoar yang sama dengan kemarin. Hanya saja, Kali ini lebih ramai. Beberapa kali Jongin akan menoleh mengikuti punggung orang-orang berseragam yang ditemuinya. Jongin tersenyum masam melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju rumah.

Mengingat masa SMA , Jongin tidak senang. itu masa yang menyebalkan. Hampir setiap hari dalam tiga tahun dia mengalami bullying verbal. Mereka mengatainya bisu, cacat atau kata lainnya yang lebih kasar. Karena itu dia sering kehilangan teman—Tidak, dari awal dia tidak punya teman— Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi kawannya saat itu. menyedihkan.

Kecuali.. _dia_.

Jongin menatap trotoar dibawahnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Dia bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Setelah lama mereka berpisah. Pria itu takkan mengingatnya, karena saat itu mereka masih anak-anak.

Mereka bukan teman masa kecil. Dia bertemu Sehun tepat saat ibunya mengalami kecelakaan berat dan masuk rumah sakit. Hari dimana suara nya hilang namun Sehun datang—entah bagaimana pria itu dulu menghiburnya yang jelas Dia sangat berterima kasih padanya. Karena nya Jongin bisa sekuat sekarang bukan lagi anak cengeng.

Jongin benar-benar senang saat dia bertemu Sehun secara kebetulan di supermarket tempo hari. Sejak dia pergi dari rumah sakit, Jongin tidak lagi bisa bermain dengan Sehun. Tapi ada saat dimana secara tak sengaja menonton tv..Dia melihat wajah sehun disana—itu hari dimana Sehun debut.

Jongin begitu senang melihatnya lagi. Dia tidak membuang waktu setiap ada penampilan Sehun di tv, Kakaknya Jongdae akan menemaninya menonton. Senyumnya tak bisa berhenti mengingat hal-hal kecil.

"Oh? Jongin?"

Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Jongin menegakkan lehernya. Dia terkejut melihat seorang wanita berkacamata menghampirinya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut disanggul rapi, jas putih tersampir di lengannya dan beberapa map tengah didekap wanita itu. Jongin berkedip menyadarkan diri.

 _' ..'_

Badan Jongin terasa kaku. Perlahan dia mundur menjauhi wanita berkaca mata tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Jongin berlari menghindar tidak menghiraukan teriakan wanita dibelakangnya.

"Jongin?!"

 **RnR**?

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Akh maksa ini mah. maaf. Hunkai nya dikit ya.. Maap-maap.**_  
 _ **Btw.. . Itu Seohyun lho. dia cantik kalau jadi dokter. bayangin deh, rambutnya disanggul. cocok kan? tapi kadang saya malah benci dia. Senyumnya dia itu kyk gk ikhlas jadi ada waktu dimana jadi haters nya. XD enggak jan khawatir bukan haters yang itu-itu kok.**_

 _ **Next update..( vote ya? )**_

 _ **Make you miss me (Sehun ver.)**_  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **Love Before-after**_  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **How bad do you want it(me) ?**_

 _ **makasih sebanyak banyaknyâ buat yg ngasih kritikkan di LBF. banyak yg kecewa ya? Progress di situ emang sengaja dibuat lama. hehe saya lambat soalnya. maaf ya besok saya coba lebih baik lagi. HBDYWI nya juga.. Saya gk sadar ada spam cast disana. sekali lagi maaf ya.**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le véritable amour**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-05-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i dont own anything abouT the cast, but plot is mine. be good readers.^^ sorry for the typo.s**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jongin berlari menaiki tangga, dengan cepat membanting pintu kamar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jongdae—kakaknya. Beruntung ayahnya mungkin lembur, pria itu takkan pulang dua hari kedepan. Jika tidak, saat ini Ayahnya yang akan bertanya macam-macam.

 _Dokter Seo.._

Jongin merosot kelantai memeluk kedua lututnya didada. Tadi itu.. dia takut sekali.

Wanita itu adalah dokter spesialist yang pernah menangani nya selama lima tahun. Dia juga seorang psikiatri. Jongdae dan ayahnya masih berkonsultasi pada sewaktu-waktu mereka mengkhawatirkannya. Dia takut. Takut karena selalu tahu apapun, bahkan sesuatu hal terkecil yang disembunyikan.

Karena perempuan itu dokternya, selama lima tahun dia berusaha banyak berbicara padanya. Tapi Jongin hanya memberikan gelengan atau anggukan di dua tahun pertama. Setelahnya Jongin lebih terbuka, terkadang dia berbicara—bercerita hal sepele.

Saat itu dia masih kanak-kanak, Yang takut apapun. Yang menunduk pada tatapan orang-orang. Tatapan mengasihani. Oleh trauma dari kecelakaan dulu. Kecelakaan yang mengerikan. itu sebab nya dia bungkam. memilih diam. bahkan sampai sekarang.

Itu disaat yang sama ketika dia bertemu Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang anak perawat Shin, ayahnya kepala dokter Oh. Remaja laki-laki yang sering mengunjungi tempat perawatan khusus anak-anak. Dia menjadi kakak di rumah sakit, bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya—satu-satunya yang menghibur tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Jongin.." Jongdae berjalan mendekati adiknya, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan tungkai. "Jongin, Hei lihat kakak?"

Dia merengkuh wajah Jongin menatapnya, Ia berada didapur saat mendengar kegaduhan di tangga—sangat jarang melihat Jongin seperti ini. Ketakutan.

Jongin menatap panik Jongdae, memeluk leher kakaknya erat dengan badan setengah bergetar.  
"Ada apa?" Suara sarat kecemasan. Jongin mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"Dr.S-seo.."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya, pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Jongin. Dia melepas pelukan, menatap Jongin dengan mata yang mengerjap tak percaya.

"Kau bicara.." Jongdae tersenyum, "Kau—kau bicara!" Tentu saja dia bahagia, selama belasan tahun Adiknya tidak berbicara apapun.

Jongin menunduk, tangannya masih di tubuh kakaknya—meremas sweater kelabu yang dipakai Jongdae.

"Ah! maafkan aku, Maksudku.. kenapa?"

Dengan cepat Jongdae melempar topik, bukan saat nya dia membahas soal Jongin yang kembali bersuara. Ayah akan senang mendengarnya. Tapi sayang dia tak disini. Dia akan memberinya pesan singkat nanti.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, menoleh kesamping. Menolak menatap Jongdae.

Jongdae bergeming, Menatap adiknya putus asa. "Aku senang kau kembali bicara. Kau tahu kan kami sangat menyayangimu?" Jongin merasakan elusan di rambutnya. Tangan hangat kakaknya merapikan beberapa anak rambut dikeningnya.

"Maka dari itu.." Jongdae menarik dagu Jongin agar menatapnya lagi. "—Kumohon jangan menangung apapun sendiri, Kau—kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." Jongin melihat senyum lemah di bibir kakaknya, membuat ia harus menunduk lagi karena tidak tahan.

"Maaf.." bisiknya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, mengacak surai Jongin. "Gwenchana."

* * *

"Kalian mau makan apa hari ini?"

Kris berjalan menuju sofa, duduk diantara Kyunsoo dan Sehun. Chanyeol menyahut berlomba dengan Baekhyun mengatakan Ramyeon atau Fastfood. Kris mendengus jengah.

"Soo, Kenapa kau tidak memasak saja?"

Kyungsoo menatap datar Kris, seperti biasa poker face. "Kau pikir aku pembantu."

Sehun disampingnya tertawa terbahak melihat tampang Kris, Sang Leader selalu jadi bahan bullyan oleh Kyungsoo. Kris menghela nafas.

"Lupakan soal makanan, dimana Yixing?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti beradu mulut, menengok kesekeliling baru menyadari satu anggota mereka menghilang. "Mungkin di perusahaan, berlatih."

Chanyeol menyeletuk, "Atau mengkomposer Musik di studio."

Baekhyun melotot, menantang Chanyeol beradu mulut lagi. "Diperusahaan!" Chanyeol berdecak, "Studio!"

Kris beranjak dari sofa memegangi pelipis berjalan sedikit menjauh, jarinya menggeser layar ponsel lalu mendekatkan nya pada telinga nya.

"Manager?"

Dalam sekejap pertengkaran konyol Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terhenti. Secara otomatis Keempatnya menatap punggung sang Leader yang sepertinya menerima panggilang dari Heechul. Oh kenapa pria itu menghubungi Kris jam segini?

"Baik." Kris memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana. Dia berbalik, berkacak pinggang.

"Kita ke perusahaan. Ada hal penting, sepertinya comeback kita ditunda."

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersorak. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu comeback kita batal?"

Kris menghela nafas, "Sepertinya begitu, bersiap-siaplah sekitar dua puluh menit lagi Van akan menjemput kita."

Sehun yang pertama berdiri berjalan menuju kamarnya, meraih masker dan kemeja hijau. Sebelum memakainya dia mendekati lemari kaca kecil disamping ranjang. Sebuah robot berukuran mini berwarna merah dielusnya, mainan kenangan dari seseoramg yang entah siapa—dia sedikit lupa.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Oh, Untuk anak ba—" Chanyeol menyikut perut Baekhyun agar berhenti berbicara. Walau mereka bertabiat sama, kadang Dia menjadi seseorang bermulut tajam.

Sehun mengelus dagu, dia menoleh—melihat ekspresi lain dari para member. Hanya Baekhyun yang tampak gusar. Disampingnya Yixing menghela nafas, sedikit terlihat stres—Sehum mengerti pria china itu banyak melakukan porsi latihan akhir-akhir ini hanya untuk comeback mereka. Tapi jika seperti ini juga tidak apa.

Jadwal mereka di atur ulang. Dia duduk melihat satu-dua orang staf berdiskusi satu sama lain. Di dekat _LCD_ , Sehun memperhatikan manager mereka—Heechul berdebat dengan sang _CEO_ , yang menurut gosip disini—Adalah saudaranya. _Wow_.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya, Merasakan tekanan di sekitar ruangan. Dia sadar beberapa orang merasa terpukul, bahkan para staff. Jelas saja, ada banyak persiapan yang mereka buat jauh-jauh hari untuk comeback mereka kali ini.

Sehun bertukar pandang dengan Kris, rupanya _Leader_ mereka berpikiran sama dengannya. Dia antara mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu menerima tatapan tanda tanya dari para member.

" _Hyung_?" Kris memanggil Heechul, membungkam mulut pia itu untuk berhenti mencaci maki CEO mereka.

Heechul mendengus, Dia memberi tatapan tajam pada _CEO_ pendek yang tengah meneguk ludah.

"Kalian boleh kembali ke dorm. Seperti yang si pendek bilang, Kalian _off_ sementara waktu." Ucap Heechul dengan tampang serius, tapi bagi para member idol itu—mereka tau Heechul sangat jengkel.

keenamnya secara bersamaan mengangguk, berjalan keluar ruangan menuju basement.

* * *

Jongin punya bakat menari, Sejak sma hanya segelintir orang yang menyadarinya. Mereka tahu dari cara berjalannya, Bentuk tubuhnya, atau hal lain yang Jongin tidak sadari.

Dia mengikuti kelas tari, sebagai pelajaran tambahan di hari Selasa,Kamis dan Sabtu. Menghabiskan dua-empat jam sehari nya untuk belajar. Di luar sekolah, dia memasuki kelas balet secara rahasia. Seorang mantan kakak kelas yang baik hati mengajarinya dengan sabar. Dan Diam-diam, Tanpa diketahui Jongdae atau ayahnya Jongin mengikuti beberapa lomba tari resmi.

Sementara saat orang lain tidak mengetahuinya, Hanya yang menyadarinya. Wanita itu pernah bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja di depan gedung studio, memegang mendali dan sertifikat sebagai juara I.

Malam ini, jongin berpamitan pada Jongdae. Meminta ijin berjalan-jalan sebentar, padahal dia mengunjungi sebuah studio tua di gang tersembunyi diantara pertokoan elit. Jongin melepas mantel dan syal, menggantikannya dengan celan trinning dan kaos V- _neck_ biru pudar yang longgar.

"Jongin?! Sudah lama ya, Tumben ke sini, mau menari?"

Jongin tersenyum, mengangguk menjawab sapaan gadis ber-ponytail sembarang yang sedang merenggangkan otot lengan. Seorang pria kurus memasuki ruangan dengan wajah kusut—melewatinya memasuki ruang ganti, Jongin berpikir mungkin pria itu memiliki hari yang buruk.

"Jongin?"

Dia berbalik, menemukan lelaki dengan topi terbalik dikepalanya sedang melompat kesenangan menuju dirinya. Jongin terkekeh, mengelus rambut lelaki itu. Namanya Jimin, Saat sma mereka menjadi tetangga sekolah. Dia dari sekolah sebelah, Sekolah elit dengan prestasi publik speaking yang baik.

"Kau sudah lama tidak kesini, Kau melewatkan orang baru seminggu kau keluar. Dia sangat luwes, Dia memiliki ritme di tubuhnya. Kau harus meli—Itu dia!"

Jongin di tarik Jimin menemui seorang pria yang tadi melewatinya, Dia mengerjap merasa familiar oleh dimple di pipi pria itu.

"Yixing ge!"

"Apa?"

Jimin tertawa, dia memang sedikit hyperactive. Tidak bisa berhenti bersikap ceria. dia punya warna. Jongin menunduk menyadari Orang yang dimaksud Jimin adalah pria ini. Yixing, Jelas Jongin tahu itu. Member dari boyband yang dimana Sehun juga adalah salah satunya.

Yixing tersenyum, "Hai. Maaf melewatimu tadi, Aku hanya kesal pada sesuatu."

Jongin mengangguk, masih menunduk menghindari kontak mata membuat Yixing harus mengernyit tapi tidak bisa menahan kekehan, diamnya Jongin terlihat manis. Cute, probably.

"Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, panggil aku hyung." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yixing dengan mata lebar. Jimin diantara mereka tersenyum jahil.

"Ewh, Yixing ge sedang terpesona."

"Hey!"

Jimin berlari, sedang Yixing ikut berlari mengejarnya. Jongin hanya mengerjap, memperhatikan punggung Yixing. Orang-orang menertawai mereka, tapi ia sendiri menutup muka—merasa malu oleh godaan beberapa teman gadis yang terkikik padanya.

 **o**

 **o**

Dengan kening berpeluh, Jongin tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang tengah di pelajari teman-teman nya disini. Ada sekitar tiga puluh anak sekolahan yang tergabung di studio ini, Instrukturnya sendiri merupakan guru tari lulusan kampus di luar negeri yang terkenal. Dari musik _RnB_ ' ke Musik _EDM._ Walau sudah sekitar dua tahun jongin tidak datang dan berlatih disini, Jongin masih cukup lentur mengikuti beberapa gerakan sulit.

Jongin sesekali melihat seorang pria china disamping nya lewat bias cermin besar di sekeliling mereka. Orang yang dipanggil Jimin, Yixing ge itu berekspresi serius, kedua matanya menyorot tajam namun saat tak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang, Jongin melihat nya menyunggingkan senyum kecil-Membuat tanpa sadar Jongin merundukkan kepala.

Yixing hanya tersenyum, dia juga memperhatikan gerak tubuh Jongin dalam hal menari. Walau mereka baru bertemu hari ini, Dia sudah tau jika Jongin sangat bertalenta lewat bagimana pinggang anak itu berputar, bergerak melempar, atau melakukan suffle kecil di kaki. Mungkin Jongin cukup lama mempelajari tari.

Tidak hanya cara anak itu menari yang membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini merasa terbakar, tapi senyumnya seolah benar-benar secara paksa menyemangati mereka untuk tetap bergerak.

Ia tertawa pelan, kalau begini dia bisa datang ke sini lebih sering lagi.

"Latihan selesai, ketemu lusa ya?" Semua orang bersorak, Jongin bernafas cepat memperhatikan satu-satu nya instruktur disinji tersenyum padanya. "Dan, selamat datang kembali Nini."

Jongin membuang muka, meneguk botol air mineral rakus, tidak memperdulikan godaann teman-temannya.

Yixing yang tak jauh dari Jongin hanya terkekeh, men-lap kening nya yang berkeringat.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang terburu mencari kunci mobil. dia menggeleng saat Sehun berteriak diujung pintu.

"menjemput Yixing hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing duduk di depan toko roti, menunggu Sehun untuk menjemputnya. Selepas dari agensi dia yang kesal hanya melengos berpergian ke mari dengan taksi. Tak lama dia melihat Jongin keluar dari gang, dia berdiri.

"Hei?"

Jongin berhenti melangkah, melihat lambaian Yixing menyuruhnya mendekat. Ia menurut. Memekik kecil ketika tubuhnya dipaksa duduk disamping tubuh pria itu. Meremas ujung mantelnya khawatir. Jika dia mampu dia mungkin bisa berteriak dan berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan?!' pada pria ini.

"Apa kau tunawicara? sedari tadi aku belum mendengar mu berbicara."

Jongin menoleh terkejut, dengan ragu ia menggeleng. memperhatikan tatakan bata di jalan. Yixing mengaitkan alisnya bingung, "lalu kalau tidak, kenapa diam?"

Yixing menghela nafas melihat gelengan Jongin yang lainnya. "Atau kau tidak suka dengan ku ya?"

Jongin menggeleng panik, bagaimana bisa pria ini menganggapnya begitu. Jongin kan hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru.

"Hyung! ayo naik!"

Kedua nya menoleh, mendapati kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Jongin membulatkan matanya, Itu Sehun! Itu Sehun!

Yixing mengangguk, mengatakan pada Sehun agar menunggu. dia menoleh pada Jongin, "Kau mau ikut? Kami bisa mengantar mu pulang."

Tanpa menunggu Yixing bertanya lagi, Jongin segera berdiri mengangguk dengan senyum lebar seolah dia senang gembira entah karena apa. Yixing mengerjap menerima ekspresi lain Jongin yang kini terlihat menggemaskan, tanpa sadar ia tertawa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Anak yang menarik. Mungkin Jongin seantusias ini karena tadi melihat Sehun di mobil, dia mengerti, Mungkin juga Jongin adalah salah satu fans Sehun.

"Lho, Jongin?"

Jongin menunduk saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun di kaca spion. Wajah bingung Sehun terlihat lucu.

Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan balasan menengok kebelakang mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Yixing. "Dia? Jongin kan pelayan di kafe Chan hyung."

"Benarkah?" Yixing memekik pada Jongin, Membuat Jongin harus memundurkan badannya menjauhi Yixing. Dia mengangguk.

Yixing berdecak, "Kenapa si yoda itu tidak memberitahu kita jika dia menemukan pegawai manis seperti Jongin?"

Sehun tertawa, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, sedang tangan yang lain mengemudikan stir mobil. "Aku sudah bertemu lebih dulu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, melihat Sehun banyak tertawa saat menggoda Yixing. Dari dulu memang Sehun adalah orang yang easygoing, kadang moody, kadang sangat baik juga. Tapi apakah benar Sehun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

 **o**

 **o**

 **RnR?**

 **0**

 **0**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Note ::

Ini fic Harem!Jongin ya, tapi tetep Hunkai kok. Hehe, aku suka kaiEveryone soalnya. akhh keinget ep esp yg exo godain jongin yg nangis, pas ultah chanyul , pas dpt kado dari kris.

akh Kangen kriskai,deh T^T #Dihihkokgualebay xD btw, ada fic kriskai di hp. masih progress sih.

maaf ya yg ini pendek. spesial chap soalnya. xD #Apaan! ¥Abaikan

LY 3


	6. Chapter 6

"Jongin! cepat kebawah!"

Jongin menyibak selimut nya segera setelah mendengar suara nyaring Jongdae dari bawah. Ia segera turun menyusul kakaknya, menengok ada apa kakaknya sampai berteriak seperti itu.

Jongin berhenti melangkah di anak tangga terakhir melihat penyebab kakaknya berteriak. Dia membeku ditempat, menatap shock siapa wanita yang berdiri tersenyum diantara kakak juga ayahnya.

"Hai, Jongin. Lama tidak bertemu."

 _' '_

Jongin dengan cepat berbalik, kemudian berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu. Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita itu datang kemari. Apa karena mereka bertemu kemarin? atau Hanya datang untuk berkunjung?

Dibawah, Ayah Jongin terkekeh canggung merasa tidak enak akan sikap tidak sopan Jongin pada . Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum maklum menatap tangga dengan pandangan menerawang. Mereka mempersilahkan untuk duduk.

Senyum Jongdae sangat lebar memperhatian paras ayu . Wanita yang pintar, Dia sangat mengagumi nya.

"Apa Jongin masih sama?" Tanya tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Jongdae melirik ayah nya yang tampak ragu. "Masih belum membuka suara?"

Jongdae tersenyum begitu lebar, "Mungkin dia sudah mulai membuka diri. Dia berucap satu kata. Yah meskipun.. tidak begitu jelas."

satu-satu nya Pria paruh baya disana merasa senang luar biasa mendengar kabar baik dari putra sulung nya. Sudah begitu lama, Dia menebak bagaimana suara Jongin sekarang. Sedangkan Wanita berkacamata bernama Seohyun itu mengulas senyum simpul.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya dia mau bersuara." Ucap nya sopan, Sebagai dokter yang pernah membimbing Jongin—Ia juga ikut senang.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama Seohyun berdiri, berniat untuk segera pergi. Ia membungkuk memberi salam formal. "Kenapa buru-buru? kami belum memberikanmu minuman lalu Jongin—" Ucapan Tuan Kim terhenti melihat gelengan dari dokter Seo.

"Tidak, Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar. Sampai jumpa lagi, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin, Tuan Kim."

Jongdae beserta ayahnya berdiri di tengah pintu, mereka memperhatikan punggung dokter muda itu. "Ayah, Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Tanya nya tiba-tiba membuat tuan Kim bergumam kebingungan.

"Pada apa?"

"Jongin. Jika diingat, Dia selalu menghindar dari dokter Seo. Kenapa ya?"

Tuan Kim terdiam, dia memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kemudian duduk bersandar pada sofa beludru tua di ruang tamu. Jongdae menghempaskan dirinya di sofa lainnya.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu."

Jongin mengintip dari lantai atas, Dia menghela nafas mendengar jika Dokter Seo telah pergi. Dia akhirnya melangkah turun kembali, Sudah jam sembilan—Jongin merasa akan lebih baik jika dirinya berangkat bekerja lebih awal. Beruntung Dia mendapat shift sore hari ini, dia tidak perlu takut jika ia terlambat masuk bekerja.

"Jongin, Mau kemana?"

Jongin menengok kesamping, Melihat kakak dan ayahnya yang sedang duduk menonton suatu acara televisi. Dia menunduk sejenak lalu menggerakkan jari nya membuat frasa isyarat yang dimengerti ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Hati-hati dijalan. Mau diantar?" Tawar tuan Kim namun Jongin menggeleng cepat dan segera keluar rumah lalu berlari menuju kafe tempat dia bekerja.

* * *

"Auh, merepotkan." Keluh seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam. disampingnya ada pria berambut ikal sebahu yang memutar bola mata mendengar keluhan orang itu.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Leader macam apa yang mengeluh tentang mengunjungi kafe bandmate nya?" Tanya Heechul sarkas, Sebagai manager grub dia selalu jengkel dihadapkan dengan sosok Kris yang payah.

Lelaki China itu memiliki popularitas tinggi berkat film nya tahun lalu, tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan sifat-sifat memuakkan nya. Heechul selalu berkicau Jika seorang Leader harus ini harus itu, tidak boleh begini tidak boleh begitu. Bukan maksud mengatur tapi ini termasuk pekerjaannya juga untuk menuntun setiap member nya guna mendapat image publik goodboy yang sangat sulit diraih.

Sebenarnya, Kris adalah Leader yang tegas. Cepat dalam keputusan. Tidak mudah merasa tertekan oleh posisi nya sebagai Center yang selalu disorot. Tapi sayangnya dia mudah untuk ditindas dan sangat sering mengeluh. Itu menyebalkan sampai-sampai Heechul akan sering mengumpat mendengar eluhan menyedihkan dari lelaki tinggi itu.

Kris mendesah, "Terserah. Dimana Dobi?" tanya nya ketika mereka masuk dan disambut beberapa karyawan perempuan. Heechul kembali memutar bola mata mendapati para karyawan itu terpesona oleh pria payah disampingnya.

"Kalian lihat apa? Kembali bekerja!" Semua karyawan disana tersentak dan langsung berlari melalukan tugas nyaasing-masing. Kris mendecakkan lidah namun ia tetap terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu sadis, Hyung."

Belum sempat Heechul melempar umpatannya, Dari lantai atas terdengar derap langkah kaki seperti berlari menuruni tangga. Seperti yang ditebak, Chanyeol menyambut Kris dengan senyum lebar.

"Wow. Kau benar-benar datang!?" seru nya menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Yeah, Karena paksaan." sanggah Kris malas lalu melirik Heechul disampingnya. Raut Chanyeol berubah bingung, "Oh benarkah?"

 _Sruk_!

"Ouch! hyung!"

Kris memegang rusuk kiri nya, dia mengernyit nyeri merasakan sikutan maut sang manager. Benar-benar orang sadis, dia bahkan tidak menoleh kebelakang padanya setelah melakukan hal ini.

"Lupakan saja. Dimana Jongin?"

Chanyeol melihat kesekeliling mencari Jongin, namun memekik menerima pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya. Dia menoleh cepat, melototi Heechul yang kini malah berwajah bosan.

"Dia shift sore, bodoh."

"Apa?! Kenapa?"

 _DUK!_

"Akh Hyung!" Seru Chanyeol melompat-lompat memegangi kaki nya yang barusan ditendang oleh sang manager.

"Kau yang membuat jadwal nya. Kau lupa? Auh, Aku akan memotongmu jika kau bertanya lagi."

Chanyeol mundur mendekati Kris yang bersandar pada tembok. Mereka diam saja memperhatikan punggung Heechul hilang di ujung tangga lantai dua. Dengan heran Chanyeol bertanya, "Kenapa dia?"

"Kurasa dia sedang dalam mood terburuk. Jangan menganggu nya." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Dia masih mengelus tulang keringnya yang terasa ngilu begitu juga sang Leader yang juga mengerang akan rasa sakit di rusuk kiri nya.

"Oh ya, Mana Sehun?"

"Dia akan menyusul."

"Oh."

 _Trring~_

Kedua nya menoleh kompak ke pintu masuk. Melihat seorang remaja berkulit tan masuk dengan wajah terkejut. Jongin langsung membungkukkan badan pada Keduanya lalu berlari menuju ruang staff. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan nampan juga seragam pelayan.

"Jongin?" panggil Chanyeol sebelum Jongin memasuki dapur.

Jongin segera berbalik menatap si pemilik kafe dengan wajah menggemaskan. Pipi Chanyeol menghangat, Dia menahan senyum lebarnya.

"umm..?"

"Bukankah kau shift sore?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Lalu menunduk merasa bersalah karena ingin bekerja lebih awal. Dia menulis sesuatu dalam note kecil dan memperlihatkannya pada dua lelaki tinggi yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

oh ya, Pria disamping Chanyeol.. Jongin seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

 _dimana ya?_

 ** _'Aku ingin masuk lebih awal.'_**

membaca nya membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Sedang Kris disampingnya hanya diam memperhatikan, Mengetahui ada nya orang asing membuatnya langsung memasang wajah dingin.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat. Tapi tidak apa. ssa, Silahkan bekerja." Jongin mengangguk kaku, dia segera berlari kecil memasuki dapur.

Kris menyiku lengan teman satu grub nya pelan, "Siapa?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringai lebar, "Kenapa? dia manis kan? Jangan sentuh, He's mine." peringat nya dengan alis naik-turun. Kris meninju bahu Chanyeol tidak berminat oleh candaan konyol Chanyeol.

 _"Tsk, Just talk to my hand. You asshole."_

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak karena berhasil menggoda sang Leader. Dia lalu mengajak Kris ke lantai dua, Dimana takkan ada sembarangan pengunjung yang akan duduk disana. karena itu areal privat. hanya untuk beberapa orang. Bahaya juga jika mereka mengobrol di bawah. Kafe nya mungkin akan penuh oleh perempuan-perempuan yang meminta tanda tangan mr. _Galaxy_ mereka.

yah.. diantara mereka, Kris bisa dibilang member yang paling digemari.

Chanyeol berdecih, Dibandingkan dengannya.. Kris adalah lelaki yang payah—lebih dari payah. Alasannya nanti saja.

* * *

"Jongin, besok kau tidak usah kemari. Semua pekerja diliburkan." Celetuk Heechul yang duduk di meja kasir. Jongin menoleh, menatap pria itu dengan tanda tanya besar.

 _Kenapa?_

Melihat tampang Jongin segera saja Heechul beranjak menghampiri Jongin, Dan langsung menarik kedua pipi gemil Jongin.

"Ukh. Manis sekali kau iniii.."

"Aa!"

Jongin memekik pelan. Cubitan dari Heechul sama sekali tidak sakit tapi setelahnya pasti akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Heechul terkekeh melepaskannya.

"Kafe ini dipakai satu hari penuh untuk fansign Sehun, Lay, dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol—Of course. Tapi.. Jika kau mau datang juga tidak apa. Kau bisa membantu ku. Mau?"

Jongin mengerjap, meraba saku celana hingga kemeja mencari kertas note. Tapi tidak ada. Jadi dia hanya diam saja menanggapi Heechul yang berucap panjang lebar.

Besok..

 _Uh_ —

"Kau mau?"

 _ha_?

"—Ayolah. Kau tidak mau melihat Oh Sehun melakukan aegyeo untuk para fans?"

 _eh_?

Jongin terpaksa mengangguk. Kapan lagi melihat nya. lagipyla melihat senyum lebar Heechul membuat ia seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain setuju.

Heechul bertepuk tangan terlalu senang. Masa bodoh, dia sudah muak bekerja di kumpulan orang-orang sok sibuk. Dia juga ingin bersama dengan lelaki manis macam Jongin.

"Oh, Aku lupa. Antarkan Spagetti dan Roti isi di dapur ke lantai atas. Chanyeol memanggilmu." Heechul menepuk bahu Jongin, "Baiklah, kembali bekerja." perintahnya sebelum melangkah keluar Kafe.

Jongin menggembungkan pipi nya beberapa kali. Bukan tidak mau atau apapun. Tapi Tatapan teman Chanyeol tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jongin yakin ini pertemuan pertama mereka namun kenapa lelaki itu harus menatapnya dingin seolah Jongin telah melakukan hal bodoh?

Namun belum sempat ia masuk ke dapur, Seseorang memanggil namanya disertai bunyi lonceng pintu masuk. Jongin mendapati Sehun melambai padanya untuk tetap disana dan jangan pergi.

Jongin melihat Lelaki pucat itu mendekat. Dia harus menunduk saat mereka bertemu pandang. Padahal orang ini baru saja terlintas di benaknya, dan sekarang telah berdiri tegak menatapnya.

"Apa Chanyeol disini?"

Jongin hampir mengeluarkan jawaban nya dari bibir jika bukan tersadar oleh sentakan Zelo dari dalam dapur. Dia dengan kaku menunjuk lantai atas.

"Ah, Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun tulus. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga lalu berhenti sejenak, "Oh ya, Satu limun dingin."

Jongin termangu ditempat memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang menghilang. Dia menunduk merasa kecewa tiba-tiba. Remaja manis itu menghela nafas kemudian menyeret kaki nya masuk ke dalam dapur.

* * *

Jongin menaruh dua piring berisi jenis makanan berbeda dan satu gelas limu untuk Sehun diatas meja persegi berwarna coklat gelap. Tanpa menyadari tatapan ketiga lelaki disana memperhatikan setiap gerakkannya.

Jongin hendak berbalik namun terhenti mendengar suara Sehun.

"Sampai kapan come back kita di tunda?"

Jongin mencuri pandang pada seseorang yang tadinya tengah memperhatikannya dingin. Jongin mengulas senyum tipis, berharap orang itu berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jongin merengut saat orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol Kris itu malah membuang muka dan mulai memakan spagetti di atas meja dengan tampang acuh.

 _oh apa memang dia seperti itu..?_

"Sampai.. Yah, Sampai kita comeback nanti." bibir Jongin berkedut menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar dengusan keras Sehun.

Chanyeol menggaruk pipi, Dia menoleh kesamping mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk tidak pergi dan mengambil tempat duduk diantara ia dan Sehun. Jongin tentu menurut. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak untuk duduk di samping Sehun. Tapi..Tapi tetap saja, Dada nya berdebar. Wah!

"Kris Hyung!"

"Hm?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, lalu secara bersamaan menatap Jongin di antara mereka. mengetahui itu Jongin langsung menunduk Merasa gugup lebih dari sebelumnya. Astaga..

"Ah Kris?"

Lelaki China itu sekali lagi hanya bergumam, mendengarnya baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol berdecih dan membuang pandangan sekilas.

"Aku lupa mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Tadi kalian bertemu dibawah—"

"Dia Jongin. Dia sedikit pendiam." Potong Sehun merangkul bahu Jongin hingga remaja itu berjengit merasakan lengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya. Melihatnya Chanyeol hanya melirik Sehun Jengah.

Kris mengecap bibirnya. Lalu secara penuh menatap Jongin. Tidak dengan pandangan dingin sebelumnya tapi Sebuah senyum tipis yang membuat Jongin hanya berkedip ditempat.

"Salam kenal. Kris wu." tangan Jongin diraih lelaki tinggi itu untuk dijabat. Tangan besar yang hangat hampir sama persis dengan tangan Sehun dibahu nya. Memikikan itu Jongin melirik Sehun diam-diam.

Jongin tidak tahan. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan raut merona di wajahnya.

"Hm." Sementara itu Chanyeol kembali bertukar pandang dengan Sehun, mereka melempar senyum miring yang tidak terlalu lebar.

 _anak ini lucu sekali.._

 _menarik_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

note :

 _haloo hai. uda dengerin exo yang lucky one? Suka part yg 'keep on call me' :'' manis gitu dengernya. terus yang heaven sama Cloud9 boleh juga aw.._

 _yang lg bertanya status nya apa, Statusnya lagi berusaha update all ff. beneran berusaha. kemarin liat profil. keinget ff Heart & relationship. dapet ide dari komik di my reading manga sih. tapi lebih mirip Re-post ya. gpp lah ya.. :3 _

_LBA nya... sedang diusahain, kalau nanti nc nya jelek jan salah in ya karena emang kurang anu kalau itu nya cewek. ngrasa geli sendiri bayangin nya terus belum lg di ketik. duh uda ngakak duluan. hm.._

 _yang puasa selamat mnjalankan..._


	7. Chapter 7

Hari ini salah satu brand topi mengadakan _fansign_. Sehun sebenarnya sangat malas untuk datang kesana, Tahu alasannya kenapa? Karena disana dia harus duduk berjam-jam. Sehun tidak masalah dengan terus tersenyum atau berinteraksi singkat dengan penggemar nya. Toh, itu bagian yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dirinya.

Hampir seluruh fans nya adalah wanita duapuluh keatas, entah seumuran dengannya atau malah lebih tua seperti noona atau ahjumma. Tapi terkadang ada juga dari kalangan anak-anak dan remaja—tentu nya takkan sebanyak Chanyeol atau Kris. Meski begitu, Dirinya tetap menjadi salah satu member yang memiliki fans paling banyak.

Walau tidak se-banyak _leader_ mereka, Kris.

Saat ini _Dorm_ sedang ramai, dari kamarnya, Sehun bisa mendengar gema teriakan nyaring Heechul dari bawah memanggil nama Baekhyun, Lay dan dirinya.

Sehun akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang dan menyambar ponsel lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Heechul. Karena jika tidak, Manager bar-bar itu pasti akan mendobrak pintu kamar nya. Itu takkan terjadi hari ini. Dia takkan membiarkan pria itu merusak pintu kamar nya seperti tahun lalu.

Saat menuruni tangga, Sehun bertemu Baekhyun yang berwajah bosan. Dia menertawai wajah hyung nya itu lalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera bergegas—Seperti nya mereka sedikit terlambat.

"Ish, dia sangat berisik. Mengganggu tidur ku." Sehun meringis mendengar keluhan sebal dari mulut Baekhyun, Apa dia tidak sadar jika dia sama berisiknya dengan _manager_ mereka?

"dimana Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun ketika dia tidak mendapati tubuh jakung Chanyeol diantara mereka setiba nya ia di bawah. Dia melirik Lay yang juga celingukan mencari tubuh Chanyeol dengan wajah linglung.

Heechul mengangkat bahu nya acuh, "Dia sudah berangkat pagi tadi."

Baekhyun langsung memekik, membuat Sehun dan Lay menutup telinga mereka. "Apa! Tidak mungkin. Dia itu kan tidak pernah—"

Ya, Untuk acara seperti ini Chanyeol selalu telat. Sehun tidak akan heran mendengar pekikkan Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol memiliki _mood_ _swing_ yang buruk, khusus nya setiap jadwal fansign.

"Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat mendengar Jongin akan datang." Jelas Heechul dengan senyum penuh arti.

Sehun mengernyit, "Jongin?" dia bertanya heran bersamaan dengan Lay dan Baekhyun yang juga berwajah bingung.

Heechul mengangguk, "Ya. Jongin." membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh ketiga nya untuk segera masuk.

"Siapa Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Lay yang akan memasang headset pada telinganya. Lay mengangkat alisnya. Kedua mata pria itu berputar mencari jawaban.

"Itu.. dia eum," Sehun melirik _maindancer_ grub nya, Lay seperti bingung menjelaskan siapa Jongin. Melihatnya Sehun mendengus geli. Apa boleh buat. Lay atau Yixing, adalah member dari China. Wajar jika pria itu masih kesulitan berbicara dalam bahasa korea. Berbeda dengan Kris. Setidaknya, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan _leader_ mereka itu?

Dasar _perfectionist_ sialan,

"Dia pelayan di kafe Chanyeol hyung." Sahut Sehun, Lay tersenyum. Memang maknae yang pengertian.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat Baekhyun membulat kan bibirnya mengerti lalu diam memainkan ponselnya seperti tak lagi tertarik dengan topik 'siapa Jongin?'.

Berbeda dengan mereka, ditempat lain, Di kafe milik Chanyeol, Jongin justru kewalahan membantu staff dan karyawan brand sponsor mengangkat meja dan kursi. Namun masalah nya bukan disana..

"Perlu kubantu?"

Suara berat yang didengarnya tiba-tiba membuat Jongin berjengit, Hampir menjatuhkan kardus berisi tumpukan spanduk didalamnya. "Uh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi lucu Jongin. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil alih kardus itu dari dekapan Jongin. "Ditaruh dimana?"

Jongin menunjuk tempat kasir yang kini disulap oleh Staff menjadi Mini stage dengan jajaran meja dan kursi. Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan berjalan kesana. Jongin termangu ditempat, menggaruk tengkuknya kaku—Sedari tadi dia hampir tidak melakukan apapun, Karena—terima kasih pada— Chanyeol selalu melakukan apapun yang staff pinta tolong pada nya. Entah Chanyeol yang terlalu baik atau justru dirinya yang terlihat lemah.

"Aih, Jongin?"

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Jongin segera berbalik. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil nya dan langsung membungkuk. Heechul terkikik , menganggap kekikukkan Jongin sangat menghibur. Tak lama Dibelakangnya, menyusul Baekhyun, Sehun lalu Lay.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hyung?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Heechul, menghentikan pria itu dari kikikan geli nya. "Bukan apa-apa." Jongin mendekat setelah Heechul mengisyaratkannya untuk berdiri disamping pria itu.

"Kenal kan, dia ini Jongin." Ucap Heechul memperkenalkan Jongin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergumam, "Kulit nya hitam." Mendengar Komentar Baekhyun, Heechul segera saja memukul kepala Baekhyun. Dia selalu saja berucap tanpa dipikir. Tsk, tidak biasa dipercaya padahal wajahnya sangat baby face.

"Pantas Taeyeon memutuskan mu. Ucapanmu kasar sekali." dengus Heechul tidak menghiraukan ringisan sakit Baekhyun yang kini mengelus kepalanya asal. "Ish.."

Jongin mengabaikan mereka, memilih tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Lay.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung sudah datang?" Jongin mengangguk, Menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan mata berbinar semangat. Hari ini Sehun hyung terlihat sangat tampan. Dia men-gel rambut nya, dan memakai kontak lens coklat. Kulit pucat nya benar-benar persis porselen. Wah.. Jongin berdecak dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi ,Jongin" Sapa Lay tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Jongin yang sebelumnya.

"..Oh ya, kenapa kau disini?" Sehun bertanya heran. Lagipula dia tahu Chanyeol meliburkan semua pegawai kafe nya dan sudah memberi tahu mereka jika tempat ini dipakai satu hari penuh untuk jadwal mereka.

Jongin terkesiap saat tangan Sehun menepuk bahu nya. Jongin mengerjap, tidak mampu berlama-lama menatap wajah Sehun. Dia menunduk lalu melirik Heechul.

"Ah, Kau disuruh orang itu?" Sehun menunjuk manager mereka dengan dagu nya. Jongin mengangguk pelan, dia tidak mau memberi tahu alasan dia datang kesini hanya untuk melihat Sehun. Itu memalukan. Lagipula Sehun belum mengingat nya—malah sepertinya dia sudah lupa.

 _Ahh_.. _Sayang_ _sekali_. Jongin menghela nafas akan pikirannya.

Salah seorang _staff_ mendekat pada mereka dan mengisyaratkan Sehun, Lay, Baekhyun untuk segera bersiap-siap. Ketiga nya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk staff tersebut sebagai belakang panggung.

"Jongin." Lelaki manis itu terkesiap oleh suara lantang di samping telingnya. Heechul tersenyum lebar, sebagai ucapan meminta maaf karena mengejutkan tiba-tiba. Tapi tak lama kemudian Pria yang diketahui Jongin memiliki marga yang sama dengannya itu menariknya memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan member _EXO_.

Jongin mundur mendekat pada daun pintu tepat setelah mereka masuk dan Pintu ditutup Heechul. Kedua mata bundar itu langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun. Beruntung ia menemukan pria itu berada di atas sofa panjang, dan Jongin dapat menebaknya jika Sehun tengah mencoba tertidur disana.

Heechul menarik-narik tangan Jongin, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunan. "Kau cukup disini mengawasi keadaan. Jangan sampai ada orang selain staff yang masuk. Karena diluar, mungkin sudah mulai dipadati penggemar mereka. Jika mereka lapar, ambil saja makanan di dapur cafe. mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk patuh. Apakah tugas nya hanya itu? lalu kenapa Heechul menyuruh nya datang, Jika hal seperti itu bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Tapi Ah, Sudahlah..

Setelah berucap, Jongin didudukkan Heechul pada sofa single didekat pintu. Pria itu tersenyum mencurigakan dan melambai pamit untuk pergi sebentar. Melihatnya Jongin akhir nya tahu jika Heechul menyuruh nya datang ' _membantu_ ' pria itu untuk lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Jongin mendesah lesu, dia pikir pria itu akan menyuruh nya apa. ternyata hanya ini.. tahu seperti ini ia takkan datang.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan. Di sudut ruangan, Chanyeol melupakannya dan terlihat fokus memainkan gitar. Lalu di sebelah cermin, Jongin sedikit terkejut mendapati Yixing atau Lay bersandar disana menatapnya lurus dengan senyum lembut.

"Maafkan _manager_ kami. Dia sering mencuri waktu untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya." Ucap Lay mengusap tengkuk bagian belakangnya. Dia merasa tidak enak pada Jongin—Remaja lugu seperti itu harus jadi korban dari tabiat buruk Manager mereka.

"Anggap saja kau sedang tidak beruntung," canda yixing.

Jongin mengangguk, tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan Yixing seolah memberi tahu untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja. Lagipula, Jongin ingin membantu sedikit—sekaligus melihat hyung Sehun..

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut? Jawablah saat orang bertanya, daritadi kulihat kau diam saja diajak bicara. Itu tidak sopan." Omel seseorang membuat Jongin terkesiap.

"Baek!"

Jongin menunduk mendengar Yixing menyentak pria pendek bernama Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bermain ponsel nya acuh.

"Apa sih _ge_?!" Baekhyun berdecak, "Dia kan lebih muda dari kita tapi lagak nya diam saja diajak bicara. Dasar tidak tau sopan santun."

Jongin diam-diam merengut. Maaf saja ya, jika dia tidak sopan karena tidak menjawab. Tapi kalau dia mampu dia bisa berteriak pada pria jahat itu sekarang. Batin Jongin merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Hei-Hei, Kalian jangan ribut."

Sehun menyahut kesal, Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sebentar mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun dan Yixing. Dia beranjak , lekas duduk lalu mengusap kedua matanya. "Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung saat tanpa sengaja melihat Yixing menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Baek hyun mendengus, menunduk memilih menghindar dengan bermain ponsel.

"Ucapanmu tadi kasar sekali Baekhyun." Timpal pria tinggi, Chanyeol, bergabung dengan yixing memarahi Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui pembelaan atasannya—Chanyeol , memicing menatap Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat Ekspresi Jongin justru terkekeh geli. "Baek hyung, sepertinya Kau membuat Jongin kesal."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin, Balas memicing. "Seharus nya aku yang kesal."

Jongin membuang muka membuat Baekhyun menggeram gemas. Bocah ini.. Batin pria pendek itu dongkol.

Sehun, menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan yixing termangu. Mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi semacam itu dari Jongin. Mereka juga tidak mengira Jongin bisa juga merasa marah seperti ini. Tapi..Lucu juga.

Ketiga nya tersenyum geli, melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin yang saling membuang muka sebal.

* * *

Jam 11.05, Jongin berlari kecil ke dapur—mengambil beberapa nasi kotak yang disediakan staff untuk para member. Tangannya penuh akan tumpukkan kotak putih berisi nasi saat memasuki ruangan tempat keempat member EXO kini beristirahat makan siang.

Fansign berlangsung lancar, diluar staff juga menyiapkan makan siang untuk penggemar yang datang. Acara makan-makan ini, Kata Sehun adalah bentuk kebaikan Chanyeol hari ini. Jongin pun membagi setiap kotak nya pada keempatnya. Saat itu Baekhyun, Jongin memberi nya asal lalu berlalu secepatnya.

"Cih." Decih Baekhyun akan sikap Jongin mengundang gelak tawa Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kedua nya ber-high five senang akan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Jongin duduk disamping Yixing, Pria China itu menatapnya geli. Jongin tahu, Dia pasti sedang menertawakan ekspresi kesal nya saat ini. Mereka pasti terkejut melihatnya kesal pada salah satu bandmate mereka. Kemarin saat bertemu Kris, Jongin tidak merasa kesal karena pria itu hanya dingin padanya.

Sedangkan pria yang bernama Baekhyun di depannya, Bersikap ramah pun tidak. Ucapannya kasar sekali. Juga sok tahu.

"Ada apa Kau menatapku? Kau fans ku?" ketus Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja melihat Jongin menatapnya.

Jongin menggeleng, lalu membuang muka lagi.

Siapa yang menggemari pria kasar macam dia?

Disampingnya Yixing meringis melihat pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Jongin. Beruntung Jongin adalah pribadi pendiam, Jadi pertengkaran ini hanya didominasi suara nyaring Baekhyun.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil nama nya pelan. Segera Jongin menyahut dengan gumamam. "Malam ini, aku akan mentraktir mu makan makanan yang enak. Yah, aku belum mengembalikan uang mu itu kan?"

Walau awalnya Jongin ingin sekali menolak, entah bagaimana sekarang dia mengangguk dengan senyum antusias. Keberuntungan seperti ini tidakkan datang besok lagi, Ditraktir ya.. berarti hanya mereka berdua?

 _Wah S-sungguh?!_

"Kau tidak mengajakku, hun?"

Sehun menjulurkan lidah nya pada Chanyeol hingga pria itu berdecih kesal. Terkadang, meskipun dia akui Sehun merupakan dongsaeng yang cukup dewasa, Bocah bertampang biadab ini kadang suka sekali bersikap sama menyebalkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Nah, kalau begitu kemarikan ponselmu." Perintah Sehun seraya mengulurkan tangannya bossy. Jongin yang bingung hanya menurut, meraba saku nya lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

Mata nya menatap Sehun seolah bertanya, mengerjap beberapa kali melihat jemari Sehun terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponsel nya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Ini. Ukh, entahlah. Simpan saja nomor itu dengan baik." Jongin menunduk seraya menerima kembali ponsel nya. Wah, apa yang.. kenapa Sehun mudah sekali memberikan nomor pribadi nya pada nya? Padahal bagi Sehun, Jongin hanya lah pegawai hyungnya.

"Hei-hei!" Chanyeol menyela dengan raut mengernyit, "Jangan menggoda pegawai ku. Kenapa juga kau memberi Jongin nomor mu?"

Sehun mendengus,"Siapa yang menggoda nya?" Dia beranjak dari tempat nya duduk, membawa sekotak nasi tadi keluar ruangan.

seseorang duduk tiba-tiba disaamping Jongin, saat menoleh Jongin terkejut bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. Pria itu balas menengok dengan wajah angkuh.

"Apa?"

Jongin merengut, mengalihkan pandangannya. Kenapa ada orang se-menyebalkan ini.. jangan kan menjadi penggemarnya, Jongin tidak ingin berteman dengan orang ini.

* * *

Sesi acara sudah sepenuhnya berakhir, para staff merapikan kembali barang-barang kafe Chanyeol seperti semula. Jongin pun turut membantu mereka, tidak banyak, hanya mengangkat bangku atau menata majalah.

Jongin menghela nafas, menyentuh keningnya yang berkeringat. Seseorang mendekat padanya dengan senyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. Heechul menampakkan batang hidungnya tepat disaat semua mulai berbenah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Jongin tetap merengut meskipun tangan Heechul mengusak surainya. "Aku minta maaf." Jongin menghiraukan pria itu dan berlalu memasuki ruang _staff_.

Bukan bermaksud untuk marah. Tapi Jongin kurang menyukai orang yang tidak memiliki tanggung jawab. Padahal, semua orang sudah bekerja keras tapi Heechul malah bermain-main. Jongin tahu dia hanya orang asing, belum tahu apa-apa tentang mereka.

Remaja berkulit tan itu sibuk bergumam dalam hati, tanpa menyadari orang lain masuk dan berdiri disampingnya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah kunci kafe. Mendapati Jongin berdiri sendirian, terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Dia mendekat kemudian menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nya mengejutkan Jongin. Sehun terkekeh menyadari raut terkejut pegawai Chanyeol. "Oh! Maaf, Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Jongin mengangguk sekilas sebelum menunduk kebawah memperhatikan sepatu dirinya dan Sehun yang berhadapan.

"Maafkan juga Baekhyun hyung, Dia mengkritikmu seharian." Sehun meringis merasakan suasana semakin awkward diantara mereka. Sekali lagi Jongin mengangguk, menggumamkan kata 'ya' dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Sehun mengernyit, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jongin tersadar, dan segera menggeleng cepat. Bersyukur Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

"benar juga. Mungkin aku salah dengar." Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin juga Jongin berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama. Setelah itu, kita pergi makan malam." Jongin memberikan senyum, serta mengangguk malu. Sehun menahan senyum melihat tingkah Jongin.

* * *

"Untuk apa bocah ini pulang bersama kita?"

Baekhyun berceletuk seketika melihat Jongin masuk setelah Sehun. Jongin merengut, dia sepertinya lupa akan seseorang bermulut menyebalkan ini. Haah, sudahlah.

Lay menyikut perut Baekhyun, menyuruh nya agar memelankan suara nya. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Jongin akan bandmate mereka satu ini. Pria berdimple manis itu menyungging kan senyum kaku, mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf untuk sikap Baekhyun barusan.

Orang terakhir yang masuk ke mobil adalah manager mereka, Heechul menoleh kebelakang dengan cengiran lebar. Cengiran pria itu bertambah lebar begitu melihat Jongin duduk di samping Sehun.

"Wow, Jongin. Kudengar kau akan berkencan dengan maknae kami." Goda Heechul mengundang tatapan aneh Sehun.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, melihat keluar kaca mobil. Dia takkan termakan godaan Heechul lagi. Meskipun dia yakin kedua telinga nya memerah sekarang.

"Hyung. Aku hanya membayar hutang ku."

Heechul menyalakan mesin mobil, tersenyum jahil pada Sehun lewat kaca spion. "ya-ya, Dasar anak muda."

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membawa Jongin pada salah satu restoran keluarga yang khusus menghidangkan makanan rumahan. Restoran tua yang berdiri bertahun-tahun lalu ini adalah restoran kesukaan ibu nya. Dan lagi, disini dia tidak takut akan kemungkinan bertemu fans, karena tak ada yang mengenalnya disini.

Jongin dibelakang Sehun berjalan mengikuti punggung pria itu menuju meja yang terletak di sudut. Mereka duduk bersila di lantai tatami ala jepang.

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat raut linglung Jongin. Namun sebelum diketahui Jongin, Sehun berhenti lalu mengangkat tangan memanggil wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum lebar pada mereka berdua.

"Aih, anakku Sehunnie. Kau datang lagi." Ucap wanita itu seraya menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, "Kau juga membawa seorang teman yang manis. Aah, siapa dia?"

Sehun terkekeh geli, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, bibi. Dia Jongin. Jongin, ini bibi Hwan. Pemilik restoran ini." Jongin dengan mata bulatnya mengangguk, berdiri sejenak guna memberi salam formal.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ingin pesan apa?"

Jongin melempar tatapan bingung pada Sehun, Karena dia tidak tau apa saja menu yang dijual. Sehun tersenyum miring, Mengangguk samar. "Seperti biasa saja bibi. "

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa senang, "Baiklah, dasar kalian. Tunggu sebentar."

setelah bibi Hwan pergi, Sehun menumpu dagu runcingnya pada sebelah tangan, menatap lurus manik Jongin yang rupanya tidak sadar sedang dipandangi oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap merasa ingat akan sesuatu..

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jongin langsung menatap Sehun bingung. "Hm?"

"Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatmu ya?" ragu Sehun memerhatikan lebih seksama wajah Jongin.

Jongin meneguk ludah, "uh.." sayang sekali seberapa besar keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan ucapannya, dia tidak bisa. Remaja tan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa, dan menunduk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Kening Sehun berkerut, lelah mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia membuang nafasnya gusar. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja—Oh bibi, kenapa banyak sekali?"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibi Hwan telah datang memberi dua porsi besar jjangmyun putih. "Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Porsi biasa sudah habis sejam yang lalu. Kau terlambat sayang. Nah, makan yang banyak ya.."

Sehun mengangguk disertai tawa halus. Dia beralih menatap Jongin, sontak pria pucat itu terkekeh oleh ekspresi langka Jongin. Dia bisa melihat bibir Jongin terbuka dengan mata yang membulat menatap makanan mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak sanggup menghabiskannya?"

Jongin segera menutup rapat bibirnya. Matanya berkeliaran merasa malu akan tingkahnya barusan. Astaga.. Kau memalukan, batin Jongin kesal.

Sehun hanya tertawa, mengulurkan sumpit dan sendok pada Jongin. "Ini, habiskan ya?" Jongin mengangguk kaku. Tapi bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

 _Oh tuhan_. Hari ini ia sangatlah beruntung.

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Saat mereka keluar dari kedai, Jongin menyadari jika hari sudah larut malam. Lokasi rumah nya juga cukup jauh dari sini, Tidak mungkin Sehun mengemudikannya pulang berjam-jam. Apalagi saat mendengar Heechul mengingatkan Sehun memiliki jadwal pemotretan besok pagi-pagi sekali sebelum mereka berangkat.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya, mendapat notifikasi pesan dari Kris yang menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali dan beristirahat. Dia juga sadar malam semakin larut, dan melihat raut Jongin— Sehun tau Jongin sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan khawatir. Maaf membawamu terlalu jauh. Bagaimana jika kau hubungi orangtua mu, Kau bisa menginap di dorm. Karena itu paling dekat" Ujar Sehun disertai senyum tipis.

Jongin tergelak, Kenapa Sehun semudah itu menawarkan nya untuk menginap?

Sehun menggeleng menatap keterdiaman Jongin. "Aku berjanji Kris atau Baek hyung tidak akan memarahimu. Jika itu yang kau takutkan." tambah nya lagi. Namun Jongin masih terdiam menatapnya dengan kerjapan yang—Menurut Sehun, manis.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku anggap itu iya."

Jongin segera berjalan mengikuti Sehun memasuki mobil. Kedua telinganya mungkin memerah, Satu hari ini dia tidak bisa terlalu bahagia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan teman saat dia kecil dulu.

Ah, benar..

Teman.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Sehun mengingat nya. Bukan?

 **—————**

"Aku pulang."

Sehun melempar sepatunya asal, Diikuti seorang remaja berkulit tan yang dengan malu-malu berjalan dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Kris bahwa Sehun sudah pulang, Dia ingin Sehun dimarahi karena maknae laknat itu tidak mengajaknya makan malam bersama Jongin.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya tidak suka, "Jam berapa sekarang, bocah?"

Sehun melirik jam dinding di belakang Kris, Dia meneguk ludah perlahan. "11."

"Maksudmu sebelas lebih enam puluh menit, Sehun." Sahut seseorang bermata bulat, yang terbaring di sofa tengah membaca buku tebal novel sejarah.

Sehun mendesis, mengumpat pelan pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun merasa bersalah. Dia tidak berani mengintip wajah menyeramkan Kris—Teman atasannya, Chanyeol.

"Lho, Jongin?" Yixing menutup pintu, dan masuk kedalam— menemukan seluruh member kecuali Baekhyun masih belum tertidur, serta sosok familiar yang sedang membelakanginya.

Jongin menoleh terkejut, namun tidak melakukan apapun selain mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dia merasa terintimidasi oleh lima pasang mata yang kini menatapnya.

Mendengar nama pegawai nya disebut, Chanyeol dengan tergopoh melepas apron dan berlari menuju arah sumber suara. Dia tersenyum lebar menemukan Jongin berdiri diantara Yixing dan Sehun.

"Hai, Jongin." sapa nya membuahkan tatapan terkejut Jongin. Lalu kembali ke dapur— mungkin membuat sesuatu untuk 'tamu' mereka.

Kris menurunkan kedua lengannya yang tadi bersilang, Dia menatap Sehun meminta satu-dua penjelasan lalu Yixing yang juga entah dari mana.

"Aku dari perusahaan. Berlatih." jawab Yixing santai, melempar senyum pada Jongin lalu pamit untuk segera tidur. Dia tidak bertanya kenapa Jongin ada di sini. Tapi Sehun yang membawa nya kemari, Jadi hanya satu kesimpulan logis yang diambilnya.

Mungkin mereka makan terlalu jauh, sadar jika sudah larut, Sehun menawarkan Jongin untuk menginap dan yeah..

Yixing menepuk pundak Jongin sebelum benar-benar melangkah menaiki tangga.

Manik Kris berpindah pada Sehun yang kini menggaruk tengkuk nya. "So?"

"Well. Kami makan malam. Dan sudah larut. Selesai." jelas Sehun singkat. Namun tanpa menjelaskan detail Sehun yakin Kris mengerti.

Kris menghela nafas, "Fine."

Sehun menarik seringai diam-diam, melihat sang Leader berbalik menghilang di balik koridor. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin disampingnya.

"Kita tidak punya kamar cadangan." Sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengejutkan baik Sehun maupun Jongin. Kedua nya menoleh bersamaan, menatap pria pendek duduk tegap menatap mereka lewat tampang tanpa ekspresi nya.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidur di ruangan Sehun. Dia akan menendangmu di pagi buta." jelasnya tanpa memperdulikan raut protes Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, Dia tahu yang sekarang ini berbicara adalah aktor Do. Apa-apaan dia mengarang kebiasaan buruk Sehun. Itu adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun!

"Chanyeol banyak menceritakanmu." ucap Kyungsoo seolah tau arti tatapan bingung Jongin. Jongin mengangguk lega.

"Aku berbohong, kau bisa tidur dimananpun." Kyungsoo menaruh novel tebalnya di rak buku. Dia beranjak menaiki tangga, namun terhenti di anak tangga ketiga.

Jongin mengerjap menyadari pria pendek itu kini tersenyum— Wajahnya masih datar, tapi.. Yah, ada senyum disana. Tapi em, tipis dan samar. "Dan, Nama ku Kyungsoo. Selamat malam."

Jongin mengangguk. Kedua mata nya mengikuti punggung tegap Kyungsoo sampai menghila dibalik pintu kayu—mungkin kamar nya.

Melihat Kyungsoo, jujur saja Sehun hampir tersedak oleh tawa nya yang ia sembunyikan dari tadi. Dia menoleh membalas tatapan bingung Jongin dengan kekehan.

"Dia memang aneh. Kau boleh abaikan dia." ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, menemukan Chanyeol berdiri memegang segelas susu coklat. "Untukku?" tanya nya terkejut. Jarang-jarang si telinga yoda mau membuatkan susu untuknya.

Chanyeol mendengus, mendorong bahu Sehun untuk minggir dan membiarkannya masuk. Dia melihat Jongin duduk di sofa lebar di dekat beranda. Chanyeol segera menoleh pada Sehun tajam.

"Dia tidak mau tidur di ranjang, okay?" sergah Sehun membela dirinya menerima tatapan menuduh Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Jongin tidur di sofa itu— meskipun sofa itu sendiri hampir setengah dari kasur miliknya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun dan berjalan menuju Jongin. Dia segera menyodorkan gelas susu coklat ditangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mendongak, "Uh, Teri-ma ka-sih." ucap nya terbata serta terlampau pelan untuk Chanyeol bisa dengar. Namun Chanyeol yakin Jongin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sehun menghampiri mereka, menyenggol Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat terkejut.

"Oh, Kau bukan tunawicara. Maafkan aku." sesal Chanyeol pelan membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Apalagi Jongin yang menunduk dengan raut seolah tengah merasa malu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kurasa kau juga harus meminta maaf. Jongin bukan tunawicara. Kita salah paham."

Kedua mata Sehun membulat. "Apa?"

Jongin menggigit bibir nya melihat reaksi Sehun. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berbi— ah lupakan saja. Aku tidak berhak bertanya." Sehun membuang nafasnya. Lalu memberi Jongin senyum tipis yang membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu merona.

"Selamat malam Jongin. Maafkan aku juga."

Jongin mengangguk menyahuti kedua pria tinggi didepannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Sehun— Sehun sempat mendorongnya pergi, tapi pada akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan sahabatnya merangkak tidur di sampingnya.

Sekilas Sehun melirik Jongin, berarti saat mereka di gudang— Jongin benar-benar mengucapkan sesuatu. Ah, lalu kenapa dia tidak berbicara? Tapi sudahlah, siapa Sehun untuk bertanya. Jongin punya alasannya sendiri. Dia yakin jika Jongin mau, suatu saat Jongin sendiri yang akan mengatakan alasannya.

Sehun terbangun oleh kaki Chanyeol yang menindih separuh tubuhnya. Ia menggeram kesal mendorong Chanyeol untuk segera menjauh.

Chanyeol mengerang ketika punggungnya nyeri menyentuh lantai, dia memicing pada Sehun yang kini tengah menguap. Berani sekali bocah ini menendangnya..

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya setelah dirinya tidak mendapati Jongin di manapun sudut kamar nya.

"Dimana Jongin?" Sehun menggeleng menjawab keheranan Chanyeol.

Jongin merenggangkan tubuh nya, ia terduduk melihat apa yang ada disekitar nya.

Oh, benar sekali. Semalam dia menginap di sini.

Kedua mata bulat Jongin menatap sepasang lelaki tinggi tak jauh darinya. Mereka masih terlelap, terlihat jelas gurat lelah. Melihat layar ponsel nya yang menyala, Jongin tidak membuang waktu untuk membalas pesan Jongdae agar kakaknya itu berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Jongin baik-baik saja.

Sepertinya Jongin bangun terlalu awal, Sekarang masih jam lima pagi. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena dia tidak sedang berada di rumah nya—melainkan rumah oranglain, seorang selebritis.

Kedua pipi Jongin terasa panas mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Satu, karena dia makan malam berdua dengan Sehun. Dua, Karena semalam dia akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sehun—Chanyeol. Tiga, Karena dia sedang ada di kamar Sehun—Seseorang yang sudah dikaguminya sejak kecil juga seorang idol kesukaannya.

Lama melamun, Jongin tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah robot mungil di sampingnya. 'Oh.. _Oh_?! _Bagaimana ini!'_ batinnya panik, takut jika dia telah merusak sesuatu milik Sehun.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil robot itu dari lantai, mengusap-usap nya jika ada baret—beruntungnya tidak ada satupun disana. Jongin mendesah lega mengetahui dirinya tidak merusak apapun.

 _Um, Tunggu dulu_..

Jongin mengangkat robot ditangannya, secara cermat mengamati dimana ia pernah melihat robot ini.

Kedua mata Jongin membulat ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya.

' _Sehun Hyung_..' Jongin menaruh robot itu di tempat nya. Menatapnya lama dengan air mata yang terkumpul di sudut maniknya.

Dia masih menyimpannya, Senyum Jongin perlahan mengembang. Dirinya merasa sangat senang.

 **—————**

Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sehun perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun juga Chanyeol. Diri nya berjinjit menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur— Setidaknya dia bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Jongin tersenyum lebar memikirkan Sehun hingga langkah nya terhenti ketika menemui tatapan tajam Kyungsoo dari balik pintu lemari es. Itu pria aneh dan menyeramkan yang tadi malam. Pikir Jongin.

"Selamat pagi,"

Diluar dugaan Jongin menerima satu senyuman kecil Kyungsoo. Dengan ragu, Jongin mengangguk membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau lapar?" Kyungsoo berbalik, menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah membulatkan matanya. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." sambungnya pelan.

Diamnya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Sayang sekali. Wajah anak ini terhitung sangat manis.

"Aku anggap itu ya."

Jongin berjengit horror ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menodongnya dengan sebuah pisau.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Aa, maaf. Kau bisa bantu aku memotong beberapa sayuran dan aku akan menumis bawang."

Jongin mengangguk, kepala nya tertunduk malu karena telah berburuk sangka pada Kyungsoo. Dirinya ingin meminta maaf, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeram pelan, ia terbangun oleh derak tawa di lantai bawah. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, karena biasanya pagi hari disini sangatlah menyenangkan—yaps, tenang.

Kedua mata sipit nya segera terbuka lebar mendengar suara Chanyeol samar-samar, apahal kenapa teman sekamar nya memanggil nama pegawai nya disini?

Termakan oleh rasa penasaran, Baekhyun keluar dengan masih mengenakan piyama dan rambut berantakan. Ia turun tangga dengan langkah terburu, menghampiri meja makan yang biasanya sepi—kini dipenuhi oleh lima orang bandmatenya. Oh..

Dan tidak tertinggal kedua maniknya menemukan tubuh Jongin duduk diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"..the fck?!"

Jeritan Baekhyun mengundang tatapan seluruh orang padanya. Jongin terkejut, dan jujur saja merasa takut juga sebal secara bersamaan.

"Language, baek." Kris memotong Baekhyun sebelum pria itu sempat kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata kotot—umpatan.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka tidak percaya, dia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya. "Apa-apaan kau ada disini?" sengitnya pada Jongin di depannya.

Jongin hanya melempar senyum canggung sedangkan Kyungsoo menggeleng melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun.

"Aku mengajaknya menginap." Sehun mengibas tangannya, seolah menyuruh Baekhyun diam dan tidak lagi banyak bicara.

"Tapi—"

Kris menaruh gelas beling di meja dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring mengejutkan enam orang di sekitarnya. "Shut the fck up and eat that fcking rice."

Melihat wajah kesal sang Leader, Baekhyun mengunci rapat mulut nya namun tidak menghentikan tatapan tajam yang dikirimnya pada Jongin.

Sejujurnya dia bukan tidak menyukai bocah ini, hanya saja dia selalu merasa kesal berdekatan dengan Jongin.

 **————**

"Kau kuantar pulang. Ok?"

Jongin mengangguk, membuka pintu van dan masuk kedalamnya. Dia menemukan Heechul melambai padanya dengan senyuman lebar di belakang kemudi sedang tak lama kemudian Sehun masuk dan duduk di sampingnya.

Dia sedikit terkejut, dan secara reflek memperhatikan pakaian Sehun, dari atas hingga bawah. Wajah nya tegas, kulit susu, mata tajam, tubuh tinggi dan sedikit atletis.

 _Uh.._

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping, memilih melihat rumput dan aspal bergerak seiring mobil van yang ditumpanginya mengantar dirinya ke rumah.

Jongdae berlari menuruni tangga ketika ia mendengar derum mobil dari lantai atas kamar nya. Dari jendela, dia bisa melihat adik nya itu berjalan keluar dari mobil van yang—wow, Apakah itu Sehun?! Oh—Sehun?!

" _Gosh_.." Jongdae mengumpat pelan, bagaimana bisa adiknya mengenal member dari boygrub tenar itu.

"Jongin?!"

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Jongin berbalik setelah memastikan pintu rumah telah tertutup. Nafasnya tercekat menerima pelukan erat kakaknya. Jongin memandang wajah Jongdae bingung.

Jongdae menaruh kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah manis Jongin, memberi remaja itu cubitan dikedua pipinya.

Jongin memekik, dia segera memukul lengan Jongdae untuk segera melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Oh-Sehun, dan lagi, se-mobil dengannya?"

Ini gila, Jongdae tau. Teman-teman perempuannya di kelas akan menggila mendengar adiknya berhasil mengenal salah satu mereka. Terlebih, itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Jongin menunduk sekilas, menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu di daun telinganya. Astaga, ternyata kakaknya melihat mereka. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan jika Jongin sudah mengenalnya bahkan sebelum pria itu debut dan terkenal seperti sekarang.

"C-cafe.." ucap Jongin terbata, suara nya yang halus membuat Jongdae tidak menunggu lama untuk menarik senyuman lebar. Ia mengerti apa yang ingin Jongin katakan, meskipun hanya beberapa kata. Dia tau, Jongin sedang berusaha untuk berbicara—mengembalikan kemampuan berbicara nya.

"Aa, kau mengenal nya di cafe tempat mu bekerja, begitu??"

Jongin mengangguk. "T-teman Chanyeol hyung."

Kedua mata Jongdae seketika harus melebar, membulat mendengar perkataan adiknya. "Chanyeol?!"

Ditengah nafasnya, Jongdae kembali mengumpat tanpa suara. Adiknya terlalu beruntung.

"Jongin, tentu saja Sehun teman Chanyeol, mereka teman satu grub. Kau ingat?"

Jongin mengetik sesuatu dalam ponsel, memperlihatkan layarnya pada Jongdae. Kakaknya lagi-lagi memperlihatkan wajah terkejut saat membaca apa yang ditulisnya.

"Chanyeol boss mu?"

Jongin mengangguk, menatap aneh kakaknya yang kini berdiri mematung dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

" _D-dae hyung?_ "

 **To be Continue..**


End file.
